Mi amigo invisible
by Chica Bionica
Summary: Sakura no supo si fue por el destino, la musica o una serie de cartas anonimas, pero sus caminos ya estaban cruzados.
1. Loca

El día no había estado del todo mal.

Es decir, si, había llegado tarde a clases. Y el profesor se había encargado de hacerme saber lo mucho que le desagradaba.

Y si, había tomado una prueba sorpresa de la cual no estaba preparada porque, como dije previamente, era sorpresa. Duh.

Cuando entregue la hoja en blanco y volví a mi asiento, tuve que soportar las bromas y comentarios ofensivos de mi compañero de banco –Li Shaoran, por si había alguna duda- hacia mí, en alusión a mi evidente falta de talento en las matemáticas. No sé porque el muy –palabra censurada por contener un alto grado de violencia verbal- no tenia problema alguno en cuanto a resolver ejercicios se tratase. Quizás él le hacía favores sexuales a las matemáticas por las noches, entonces estas, en recompensa, se desarrollaban con mayor facilidad en su mente.

Me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Pero decidí olvidarme de todo eso, en cuanto escuche la idea que nos propuso Chiharu, la delegada del curso, en vista de la cercana fecha del día del amigo.

-Jugaremos al amigo invisible- había dicho ella. ¡Y debo decir que me encanto la idea! –Ya pregunte a los directivos y estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero vamos a hacerlo un poco diferente a como acostumbrábamos. Será por parejas, y ninguna de las dos partes sabrá quien es el otro. ¡Eso lo hará más misterioso y divertido! En ciertos lugares del colegio –como la entrada del baño, o junto a un banco en el patio- hay una caja en donde serán colocadas las cartas. Ahora, en esta bolsa de aquí –señalo la ya anteriormente nombrada, que reposaba en sus manos- tengo dos papeles de cada lugar en los que coloque las cajas. Por ejemplo: yo saco _"al lado del quiosco"_ y si Yamazaki –indico con el dedo índice a su amigo- saca también el otro papel con la misma inscripción, seremos amigos invisibles. Pero ninguno de los dos sabrá quien es el otro, obviamente.

Cuando Chiharu dejo de hablar, se escucharon murmullos procedentes de todas partes del salón, sonando emocionados por el proyecto. Pero el joven huraño sentado al lado mío, simplemente gruño. Quiero aclarar, que el hecho de que nos sentáramos juntos era puro capricho de los profesores, decididos en que los alumnos se distribuyan en el aula en forma alfabética. Y Li viene después de Kinomoto, asique seguro ya le habrán encontrado sentido.

Volviendo al tema del que hablábamos. Admiro mi capacidad de en un momento estar hablando de la paz mundial, y a los cinco segundos comentar sobre lo asqueroso que es el milagro de la vida.

-Que aburrido- declaro en perfecta armonía con su anterior gruñido.

Lo mire, deseando que de una vez por todas pudiera ser un poco, solo un poco, menos emo. En serio, el chico tenía un enorme problema con el mundo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Es un simple juego, no creo que te haga daño en absoluto –pregunte, algo molesta.

-Es aburrido. E innecesario. Y sobre todas las cosas, no me interesa.

Mire su ceño fruncido, y pensé en cuantas veces al día este hombre reiría. Luego recordé que nunca había visto que esa mueca cruzara su rostro, ni en una sola ocasión.

-Li, ¿Sabías de los beneficios de reír? Alarga la vida. Y te hace sentir mejor. Deberías considerar la idea y empezar a hacerlo un día de estos.

Me miro con su ceño mas fruncido que antes. Por dios, parecía un Buldog con tantas arrugas en la frente.

Acerque mi mano en un acto casi inconsciente, y le alise todos esos pliegues.

El inmediatamente me miro incrédulo, para bajar la vista, abochornado -¿Q-que hacías?- inquirió con la cabeza gacha. Baje la vista, y pude notar un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Li Shaoran sonrojado? Eso no se ve todos los días. Rápido, traigan las cámaras.

Me encogí de hombros –Simplemente te veías raro con todas esas arrugas en la frente, así que las saque- conteste naturalmente.

El me miro, todavía con algo de su antiguo sonrojo, y conservando su eterno ceño fruncido.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- sentencio.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el frente de la clase, donde Chiharu se estaba encargando de repartir los papelitos a mis compañeros –No pensaba hacerlo- conteste tajante.

Murmuro algo como "loca".

Había días en los que Li me exasperaba. Podíamos incluir el día de hoy en esa lista.

Cuando Chiharu por fin alcanzo la mesa, revolvió entre la bolsa, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Me dio un papel a mí, luego uno a Mr. Felicidad.

Antes de irse, miro significativamente a Li, y le dijo una frase que no logre comprender.

-Dentro de un tiempo vendrás a darme las gracias, Li. Estoy muy segura.

La mire, tratando de descifrar el significado oculto en sus palabras. Desistí de mi intento al ver que no conseguía resultados alentadores.

Mire el papel en mi mano, y murmure lo que decía escrito -"Biblioteca"-

Mi compañero salto en su silla. -¡¿Qué dijiste?- inquirió asombrado.

_¡Mierda!_ ¿Lo había dicho demasiado fuerte?

Debido a todos los libros de género policial que había leído en mi vida, sabía que en esta situación solo había una cosa por hacer.

Negar todo.

-Nada- dije con una voz demasiado aguda para mi gusto, si esperaba ser convincente. –Solo pensaba en voz alta- trate de convencerlo.

-¿Acaso no dijiste algo de Bi…?-

-¡Nada! –exclame, al ver que mi secreto estaba por salir a la luz- Li. No. Dije. Nada.- intente con mi voz más tranquilizadoramente tranquila aunque completamente desafinada, convencer a Li de que lo que seguramente había escuchado, era producto de su imaginación. Al parecer funciono, porque no volvió a hablarme después de eso.

El resto del día lo pase sin ningún inconveniente, ni de parte de mi emo-compañero, ni del resto de la humanidad. Se resumiría en tratar de soportar el resto de las clases, visitar la biblioteca –evitando ser vista, claro está- para reconocer el lugar en el que mañana tendría que poner mi carta. La caja se encontraba al lado de un librero, sin que se haya intentado siquiera esconderla. Tendría que ser cuidadosa si no quería que me vieran.

Al volver a casa, pase por un quiosco para comprar un Bon o Bon, ya que era tradición entregar una carta con algún caramelo o golosina a tu amigo invisible. Cuando llegue a mi casa me desconecte del mundo mientras interpretaba a mis artistas favoritos en mi guitarra.

El día siguiente había, lo que parecía ser, una revolución en mi curso. Muchas peleas, discusiones por aquí y por allá. Por lo que pude escuchar mientras avanzaba hasta mi puesto, fue porque ya varias personas ya se habían enterado de la identidad de su amigo invisible, y viceversa. Al parecer, eso había causado bastante alboroto, al verse perdido el sentido del juego.

Note que las cosas de Tengounproble Maconelmundo estaban en su sitio, mas no había rastro de él.

Sigilosamente salí del aula, siendo ignorada por las fuertes discusiones que se daban a mí alrededor, las cuales pasaban a primer plano.

Inspeccionando que no hubiera nadie, recorrí los pasillos que llevaban hasta la biblioteca.

A varios pasillos de la biblioteca me encontre con Hiragisawa. Nada de que preocuparse.

"Todo en orden por ahora. La nave gravita en órbita"

En el momento en el que estaba por abrir la puerta para entrar a la biblioteca, alguien más la abrió por mí. Y frente a mi apareció Li Shaoran.

"Estamos entrando en una serie de turbulencias. Mantenerse alerta"

-Hola- espeto con indiferencia.

-Hola.

.

.

.

-¿Me dejas pasar?- pregunte, exasperada.

-Claro-

Me hice a un lado para que el saliera, tratando de ocultar el sobre que tenía en mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

Pero el pareció notarlo. -¿Qué tienes ahí?-

"Houston, estamos en problemas"

-N-nada. Ahora, si terminaste, con permiso.- y con toda la rapidez que mis piernas fueron capaces de alcanzar, me adentre en la Biblioteca, no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

¡Fiuuu! *secamiento de sudor en la frente simbólico*. Eso estuvo cerca.

La biblioteca estaba, tal y como suponía, vacía –sin contar a la bibliotecaria, de la cual mucho no podía desconfiar, ya que suponía, venia al trabajo justamente para hacer eso, trabajar y no chismear. A esta hora todos estaban en clase, y era realmente extraño que yo no supiera porque en nuestra aula no había un profesor. Bah, volvamos al asunto carta.

Sin más percances me acerque a la caja para colocar la carta. Abrí la tapa, y, ¡Oh sorpresa! Ya tenía una carta adentro.

Saque el sobre verde de la caja y metí mi carta adentro –en realidad no decía nada que requiriera mucho análisis, simplemente unas cuantas líneas en las cuales describía un poco mi personalidad, y le contaba que esperaba que nos divirtiéramos haciendo esto.

Una vez estuve fuera de la biblioteca, escondí la carta dentro de mi buzo –lo único que me faltaba era que el autor de la carta la reconociera, y me identificara como su amiga invisible- y me encamine al salón de clase. Me pase el resto de la clase muy aburrida, sin ningún entretenimiento salvo que un par de comentarios de mi querido compañero de banco –nótese el sarcasmo- sobre que en cualquier momento iba a estampar mi cara en el banco, dormida, y que él no iba a hacer otra cosa que reírse de mí.

Se lo que pensaran, es evidente que nos amamos.

En el receso me encontré con mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, y nos sentamos en un banquito cerca del patio. Me conto sobre su amigo invisible, que le había dejado una carta muy simpática y un chupetín. Entonces recordé que todavía no había leído la carta de mi amigo invisible.

La abrí y pude contemplar como en una caligrafía desaliñada, se encontraban los siguientes versos.

Loca, me gustas así de loca  
inestable y caprichosa,  
Mucho mejores que el vino  
son los besos de tu boca.

Y tal vez es porque vivo  
de la forma en que mal vivo  
que te digo lo que digo,  
que me encuentro tan perdido.

Loca, sólo lo que escribo es lo que soy  
y no tengo mucha energía para hoy.  
Loca, tengo ganas locas de volver  
como flores que volvieron a crecer.

Me gustas así de loca,  
me gustas así de loca.  
Mucho mejores que el vino  
son los besos de tu boca.

La nostalgia es un espejo  
que duplica lo vivido  
rescatando nuestro tiempo  
de las garras del olvido.

Y es que no tengo más nadie  
que pelear más que conmigo  
porque eternos como el tiempo  
son las noches y el vacío.

Porque nado hasta encontrarte  
en este salvaje río.  
Porque no me queda nada  
que perder que lo vivido.

Mi cara debía ser un completo poema hasta ese entonces. Mire como Tomoyo contemplaba la carta con igual desconcierto que yo.

-¡Anda, sigue leyendo!- me apuro.

Me percate de que habían más palabras debajo de ese poema.

_Flor de Cerezo._

_Quiero que tengas en cuenta todo lo que dice esta canción, porque dice mucho de lo que siento yo ahora._

_Deseo que seas mi amiga invisible y mucho más._

_Con mucho cariño, tu amigo invisible._

* * *

Hola! Bueno, por fin he reunido el valor para comenzar a escribir. Porque siempre he sido una lectora, pero millones de ideas estaban en mi cerebro. Hasta que uno de estos días me dije, ¿Por qué no? Y me puse a escribir. La canción que está en la carta de Sakura (y que si han sido perceptivos, no como nuestra querida protagonista, se habrán dado cuenta de quien viene) se llama, justamente, "Loca", y es de Tan Biónica. Hermosa canción, la recomiendo de todo corazón.

La trama de la historia va a ser así: capítulos cortos, sencillos, relatando más o menos la vida de Sakura desde su punto de vista. Quiero hacerlos así, no tan elaborados, porque la historia en si no es muy elaborada. La misma se me ocurrió exactamente ayer. Estaba en ordenando mi pieza, mientras escuchaba música, justamente "Loca", y me vino toda la inspiración así como "¡BUM!" y no pude dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podrían pasar. Tenía pensado subir también otro fic, ese si va a ser un poco más complejo, pero recién tiene un capitulo, así que estoy pensando en escribir un poco mas y después empezar a subir. De este tengo dos capitulo, y voy por el tercero.

Quería subir este capítulo ayer (13 de julio) por motivos obvios, ósea, el cumple de Shao. ¡Nuestro niñito cumpliría 24! Pero no pude porque me registre en FanFiction el 12, y con esto de que no se le permite subir historias a los nuevos hasta los dos días de registrados, se me hizo imposible ponerlo ayer. Pero no se preocupen, le hice un ritual de velas y sangre de cordero en su honor. (No se lo crean, mi locura no llega a esos grados. Los roza, pero todavía no alcance ese estado :D)

PD: puede ser que hoy o mañana suba el 2do capitulo, dependiendo de si tiene exito la cosa.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Chica Biónica.


	2. Musica

Me había quedado, simplemente, sin habla.

De esta carta se podían sacar varias conclusiones: a) mi amigo invisible sabe quién soy. No sé cómo, no sé cuando, pero se entero, y b) tiene una _ligera_ inclinación hacia mí.

-¡Pero qué mierda, está loco por ti!- escuche gritar a Tomoyo, en cuanto le aclare los puntos anteriormente nombrados.

Los siguientes acontecimientos fueron demasiado vergonzosos. Demasiado como para recordarlos. Pero hare el esfuerzo, y tengan en cuenta que lo hago por ustedes, gente mía.

Mientras intentaba por todos los medios ocultar el sonrojo que súbitamente me había alcanzado, una ráfaga de viento nos azoto a Tomoyo y a mí. La carta que sostenía en mi mano se fue a volar con el viento, mientras recorría todo el patio a su antojo.

-¡Noooooooooo ooo oo!- grite como en cámara lenta cuando mi hermosísima y oportuna carta se le dio por detenerse en el grupo donde estaban sentados Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Hiragisawa, y como no, Li.

Hiragisawa fue quien la tomo, y Li acerco su narizota para ver de qué se trataba. Pero en cuanto lo vio, se sonrojo furiosamente y aparto la mirada.

Un caso raro, este Li.

Yo sentía que corría pero literalmente como una babosa. Jodidamente despacio.

En cuanto llegue, todas las personas en ese grupo habían leído la carta, Li seguía como un tomate, pero descuida, mi querido compañero, que aquí estoy yo para acompañarte en lo de sonrojarse.

-¡Sakura tiene un pretendiente!- grito Chiharu, emocionada.

El resto de los estudiantes del patio que probablemente no sabían de aquel incidente, se voltearon a verme por el calibre de aquella declaración.

-Inserte una dignidad aquí-

–Sabían que en la antigüedad, cuando a una princesa se le declaraba…- Yamazaki hablo con la clara intención de contarnos alguna jodidamente maravillosa y fantástica historia pero probablemente inverosímil, intento que se vio frustrado por su mejor amiga, Chiharu, que lo agarro de la oreja y le tapo la boca.

-¡Sakura, eso es excelente! ¡Pero mira que romántico, esa canción que te dejo es muy dulce! ¿La habrá escrito él?- pregunto ella.

-Estoy seguro de que la escribió el- un confiado Hiragisawa era el que hablaba ahora. Me pregunto porque ahora Li parecía más avergonzado que antes…

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ser normal no estaba entre las cualidades de mi compañero de banco, me dije que probablemente le avergonzaran todos los temas que rozaban lo romántico. Fue la única explicación que le encontré, y me dejo lo suficientemente tranquila como para abortar el tema Li.

-¿Y? ¿Qué le vas a contestar? Porque supongo que le vas a preguntar quién es, cuando van a conocerse y…- el timbre interrumpió cualquier intento de planificación de boda de mi amigo invisible y yo que Chiharu tuviera en mente.

¡Salvada por la campana! Como ese dicho. Ya saben a qué me refiero.

-Deberíamos ir al curso, nos vemos- la carta ya estaba en mi poder, así que tome del brazo a Tomoyo para borrarnos de ese espantoso cuadro.

Demasiada comedia por un día, enserio…

Una vez en el curso, grite con todas mis fuerzas mis frustraciones. Eso había sido _demasiado_ vergonzoso. Es decir, de por sí, el que me enviara esas cosas cursis lo era. No me malinterpreten, soy de esas que se quedan los sábados a la tarde en frente de la televisión con películas como "Diario de una Pasión" llorando a moco tendido, con un balde de tres kilos de helado engullendo sin importar si hay un riesgo de concebir diabetes. Como sea. La situación habría sido perfecta si hubiera sido solo yo la que leyera la carta, como mucho Tomoyo, pero no todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Eso, mis estimados amigos, no entra en mi idea de diversión.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de mis compañeros, y ya saben, si conocen la ley de Murphy, sabrán a que me refiero cuando digo que el jodido hombre tenía toda la razón. Cada persona que cruzaba el pórtico se tomaba la molestia de acercarse a saludar a la ganadora, rompe-corazones, de Sakura Kinomoto. Que ahora mismo se quería transformar en la rompe-costillas Sakura Kinomoto, o en el Increible Hulk, lo que primero sucediera.

Pepe Alegría llego y se sentó en su respectivo asiento, al lado mío. Al principio no dijimos nada, como era costumbre, pero al cabo de unos minutos el rompió el silencio.

-Y… ¿Te gusto la carta?- me di vuelta para tratar de descifrar el porqué mi compañero me hablaba sin ningún atisbo de burla o fanfarronería.

-¿Eh?- enserio, chicos. Yo no suelo contestar preguntas con otra clase de monosílabos que no sean "si y no", pero mi mente estaba maquinando a mil por hora en la búsqueda de razonamiento hacia el repentino comportamiento amistoso de Li, alias Li.

El estaba sonrojado, como lo llevaba viendo casi todo el tiempo desde ayer. Era raro que hace dos días no me podría ni siquiera haber imaginado que un leve color rojo pasara por el siempre inmutado rostro de Li, y ahora llevara encendiéndose cada dos por tres.

-Si te gusto lo de la carta- aclaro al fin.

-Ah, eso- me sentí incomoda. No es que Li sea mi confidente, claro está, y ahora me venía a preguntar algo que yo le contestaría sin sentir pudor a Tomoyo- Creo que después de todo… me gusto. –Me sonroje levemente. –Con después de todo me refiero a que todo el mundo ahora lo sepa, pero la carta y la intención me agradaron. Quién sabe, si algún día yo conociera a este chico… quizás podría darle una oportunidad, no sé.

El silencio reino por Dios sabe cuantos segundos, minutos u horas.

-Ah- suspiro, y centro su vista al frente.

Mi amigo no tan amigo invisible tendría que ver a Li antes de decirme loca a mí. ¡Le acababa de hablar como si realmente fuéramos amigos, olvidando nuestras pequeñas discusiones por un momento y… y me había contestado simplemente "ah"! ¡Un "ah"! Seguro que lo único que quería era saber que pensaba yo de la carta, para después, muy al estilo vieja chusma, ir a contárselo a medio mundo. ¡Li, te estás ganando mi apatía!

No nos miramos/hablamos por el resto de la hora.

Salí al recreo, y déjenme decirles algo, Sakura Kinomoto se había hecho popular. Y a Sakura Kinomoto no le gustaba. En absoluto.

¿Cuánto revuelo puede hacer una simple carta un poco romántica hacia una chica muy tímida en una secundaria? Al parecer, mucho. La gente que pasaba por los pasillos me sonreía, o alzaba las cejas sugestivamente, o me decían cosas como "¡Buena esa, Sakura!" como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, cuando el chico tenia suerte si me lo había cruzado en un pasillo alguna vez.

Bueno, basta de teatro por ahora. La drama-queen se retira de escena.

Volví a mi casa, pensando en las consecuencias que podía tener un inocente juego como el amigo invisible. Luego descubrí algo más fascinante todavía. Tenía mi primera declaración. A medias, y anónimamente, pero declaración a fin de cuentas. Eso quería decir que tenía un: amigo invisible-admirador secreto, por llamarlo de algún modo. Y por alguna razón… me agrado. Nunca fui la más deseada del colegio. O del curso. Ya había dado mi primer beso, por dios, tengo 17 y seria patético si no lo hubiera hecho. Pero de ahí a pasar a mayores, me refiero a novios o algo por el estilo, nunca. Así que me gustaba la idea de que alguien suspiraba por mí. Y no mentía hoy, cuando le dije lo dicho a Li –te aborrezco-, pienso darle una oportunidad al desconocido. Quizás, hasta termine gustándome.

Al siguiente día, me encontraba en mi asiento, escribiendo líneas sin sentido en una hoja. Era patético. No sabía que decirle a mi amigo invisible, no era como para escribir: "Bueno. Te espero a las 3 en la puerta de mi casa. Lleva rosas y chocolates". No, primero quería conocerlo antes de siquiera idear algún tipo de encuentro. Pero otro pensamiento detuvo cualquier intento de escritura de mi parte.

¿Quién sería este chico?

Mi campo de búsqueda se reducía a los varones que había en mi salón. Que eran aproximadamente 10. Me tomaría un buen trecho averiguarlo.

Casi todos eran… guapos. Es decir, no había alguien que fuera horrendo, ni alguien lo extremadamente seductor como para llamar mi atención. Estaba Yamazaki, pero ese estaba seguro que moría por Chiharu. Hiragisawa tenía cierto interés en Tomoyo, y ella en el, pero ahí andaban. Entre el sí y el no.

Li. ¡Ja! Como si pudiera acercarme algún día a ese chico sin que me escupiera veneno. ¿Dicen que perro que ladra no muerde? Yo prefiero no averiguarlo.

Tambien recuerdo uno que se llamaba... Hoshi, creo. Me ayudo una vez cuando me cai en las escaleras.

Me avergüenzo de decir que hasta ahí llega mi memoria, ya que con el resto de los estudiantes como mucho si habíamos cruzado una que otra palabra.

Parece que tendría que averiguarlo el día en el que mi amigo invisible quisiera decírmelo.

Me decidí y le escribí algo como que quería saber más de él. Como era, que cosas le gustaban, cursilerías como esas.

Diplomacia Li ya se había sentado en su lugar, hace un rato. Esta vez fue más raro que antes, porque normalmente hasta nos saludábamos. Pero hoy nada. Enserio, ¿Qué problema tiene este muchacho? Aun después de sus burlas y toda la cosa, yo siempre trate de ser amable con él. Intento que fracasaba en el segundo en que él abría la boca, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Sacando mis más buenos modales a la luz, lo mire unos instantes y le dije: -Buenos días.

A lo que el contesto: -Buenos días.

Y en eso se resumió, mis queridos lectores, nuestra breve charla matutina.

El profesor de matemáticas decidió que estábamos siendo demasiado felices por el momento, así que se paro en frente de la clase, como hacen todos los profesores que están por decir algo que hacen ver de suma importancia, como si estuvieran por descubrir la cura del cáncer, y solo decían que páginas del libro había que hacer para la próxima clase.

-Bien muchachos. Para ayudar a los que les fue mal en la prueba anterior -¿Era mi idea o me estaba mirando directamente a mí?- Voy a darles un trabajo practico para hacer en las casas, y será de a pares.

Oh, genial. Porque lo que yo más amaba en este jodido planeta era usar mi maldito tiempo libre para hacer un trabajo de matemáticas. ¿Por qué no podíamos hacer cualquier otra cosa, como pintar las paredes con crayones? Supongo que rayar el curso no estaba en los planes del profesor, al menos no hoy. Una lástima, porque a mí me parecía un pasatiempo muy vigorizante.

-Pero a los pares los elijo yo.

Y adivinen que dijo.

a) Pueden estar con quien ustedes quieran, Brad Pitt si les apetece.

b) Olvidemos todo esto, vallamos a montar unicornios.

c) ¿Y si mejor asesinamos a Li y bebemos su sangre con pajitas?

Si pensaron que dijo: "Va a ser por orden alfabético", quiero decirles que, lamentablemente, estaban en lo correcto.

¡Qué obsesión la de los profesores por que todo sea alfabéticamente! ¿También ordenaran sus bóxers alfabéticamente? ¿O a sus hijos?

Nuevamente, me estoy saliendo del tema.

Lo siguiente que se es que estaba pensando de que manera decirle a Li, el sonriente Li, que nos teníamos que juntar a hacer un trabajo, en su casa o en la mía.

La clase había llegado a su fin, y ahora todos se levantaban para regresar a sus casas. Así que no me quedo otra que encarar a Li, que se disponía a irse sin decir nada. O eso creía.

-¿Estas libre ahora?- indago. No me miraba realmente. Su vista se centraba en sus zapatos. Dirigí mi vista ahí también, para ver si estos se habían transformado misteriosamente en alienígenas, pero no, seguían siendo zapatos. ¿Por qué no me miraba entonces? ¿Tan fea soy?

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Te parece en mi casa? Mi papa está trabajando y mi hermano en la universidad. Puedo cocinar algo, si gustas.

Mantuvo el silencio por unos momentos. De verdad, por dios, de verdad quería saber cuál era el problema de este chico. Pero esta vez sin ser cínica, ni nada por el estilo. En serio quería saber, porque comenzaba a intrigarme demasiado.

-Me parece bien. Tengo que hacer algo antes, pero puedes esperarme a la salida.

Entonces recordé que yo también tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tenias que hacer?- pregunte mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta del curso.

-Voy a la biblioteca. Tenía que… devolver un libro.

¡Genial! No iría sola. Pero lo que por ahora me tenia realmente sorprendida, es que estuviéramos entablando una conversación que no tuviera las palabras torpe, imbécil, despistada, tarado, etc ,etc, etc, de por medio. Estábamos hablando bien. Como dos personas civilizadas.

-¡Excelente! Yo también tengo que ir a la biblioteca, ya sabes, por el asunto del amigo invisible.

Ya era conocido para mi amigo invisible quien era yo, así que no tenía que andar escondiéndome como una rata.

El me miro con algo de decepción, soltó un suspiro de frustración, y dijo algo como "supongo que tendré que hacerlo mañana" murmurando. ¿Acaso no podía verlo devolver un libro?

-Te acompaño. Así no nos demoramos más, y vamos a tu casa.

Me sentí extraña mientras caminábamos hacia la biblioteca. Bueno, me sentí extraña desde que salimos de la escuela hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Era raro estar con Li así, sin insultarnos, sin ofendernos. Hablando bien. Hasta podía decir que era agradable.

¡Ehe! No vayan a pensar que me gusta Li, o algo así. No, simplemente digo que si se lo propone, puede ser lindo. Y aunque no se lo propusiera, también. Me refería a ser lindo de actitudes, no de físico. La belleza era un don que por más molesto que pudiera llegar a ser, tenia que admitir que poseía.

Me encontré a mi misma mirándolo intensamente, mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa del comedor. Era alto: me sacaba algo así como una cabeza y media. Tenía el pelo castaño bien alborotado. Es más, cuando peleábamos, siempre le sacaba en cara que debía comprarse un cepillo, y ese argumento en muchas ocasiones lograba ser el ganador. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, estaba segura que el frívolo se paraba sus buenas horas en el gimnasio. Pero sus ojos eran algo que siempre había admirado: tenían un color chocolate, que reflejado por el sol, adquiría un matiz ámbar.

Me sonroje por el escrutinio que estaba cometiendo. Era Li Shaoran, por dios, el perro que ladra y que también muerde.

-Voy a preparar el almuerzo, en unos segundos vuelvo.

Me retire a la cocina. Al rato volví, con nuestro almuerzo preparado. Cabe aclarar que mis destrezas culinarias no están del todo… desarrolladas.

-¿Sándwiches?- le oí preguntar, con un tono burlón.

Fruncí el ceño. -¡Hey! No te burles. No se me da muy bien la cocina.

-Eso se está por ver- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sándwich, y le daba un mordisco. Un poco de salsa había caído por sus dedos, así que no tardo en llevarse ambos dedos bañados en kétchup a la boca.

_Ouch_. Golpe bajo a mis hormonas.

Respire agitadamente mientras lo veía saborear aquel sándwich, y algo oscuro y siniestro en mi interior deseo ocupar el lugar de esa comida.

¡No me miren así! Soy una mujer, y tengo necesidades.

Admitir que Li esta bueno… está bien, que está muy bueno, no me hace estar automáticamente enamorada de él. ¡Ni si quiera me gusta, hombre! Así que no me juzguen.

-Estaba bueno. Me gusto.- señalo al terminar el último bocado, y yo me sentía con la boca seca, así que instantáneamente tome un sorbo de agua. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que su voz fuera sexi? Como áspera, pero igualmente suave… heme aquí, fantaseando sobre la voz de mi compañero.

-No te comiste el tuyo- observo. No, estaba demasiado ocupada viéndote comer a ti.

Basta Sakura, concentración.

-Sí, eso. Ahora como. ¿Te gusto?

El me mostro una sonrisa torcida. _Madre mía_. – ¿No me escuchaste? Te acabo de decir que sí.

¿Nunca sintieron, no sé, como que están en el medio de una cocina, con un chico sexi, a punto de hiperventilar porque te acaba de sonreír como nunca lo había hecho?

Si lo han sentido, agradecería que me enseñaran como proceder en casos como esos.

Me levante de mi asiento, sintiendo como los colores inundaban mi rostro. –Lo siento. Tengo que ir a buscar algo arriba. ¿Me disculpas un segundo?- y sin esperar una respuesta –una más verbal que el rostro confundido de Li- me deslice escaleras arriba, hasta encerrarme en el baño.

Creo que dije por dios en todos los idiomas que sabía. Que eran dos: ingles y castellano.

Este chico tenía la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto en toda mi vida.

¡Ehehehe, quietitos, que tampoco estoy enamorada ahora! Simplemente reconozco que el chico tiene lo suyo. Tiene una cara… linda. Cuerpo… lindo. Está bien, todo el conjunto de él es lindo. Pero todavía sigo defendiendo mi posición: no estoy enamorada. Fin de la discusión.

Me lave la cara, tratando de tranquilizarme. Solo es un chico.

Camine despacio hacia la cocina. Estoy tranquila.

-¿Vas a comer ahora?- una extraña sensación de resequedad me asalto los labios. Concéntrate en el objetivo, Sakura. ¿Cuál era el objetivo? Como sea. Tengo hambre.

-Eh, si.- tome el sándwich y comencé a masticarlo con rudeza, sin ser consiente verdaderamente del sabor, sin disfrutarlo. Sentía la mirada de Li en mi rostro y eso amenazaba con hacerme vomitar lo que acababa de comer en cualquier momento. –Listo. Vallamos a mi habitación, en media hora llega mi hermano y va a ser molesto, y más hoy que viene con sus amigos a ver el partido- argumente. Era verdad, mi hermano era realmente molesto cuando se ponía a gritarle a la pantalla como si realmente alguien además de los presentes en la sala lo pudiera escuchar.

Se encogió de hombros –Esta bien.

Bien, así me gusta. Cuando no hace nada como comer de forma sexi, o hablarme con voz sexi, o lucir sexi –esperen, eso sí está haciéndolo. Mierda. Quieta, no lo mires. Sakura, te estoy viendo _-¿Me veo a mi misma?-_

Llegamos a mi habitación, y ofrecí que entrara primero, por pura cortesía. Pero mis buenos modales me jugaron una mala pasada: tenía el firme trasero de Li completamente dispuesto a mi indagadora vista.

Trate de controlar mi sonrojo, e iba a decirle si quería que nos pusiéramos a trabajar ahora, cuando vi que caminaba como absorto hacia una de las paredes de mi habitación.

-¿E-eso es una Stratocaster original?- pregunto señalando mi hermosa Fender, a la vez que me miraba incrédulo. Asentí mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¡Y esta es una Cutaway! ¿De dónde las sacaste?- inquirió. Debo decir que su pequeña preguntita me molesto un poco.

-¿Tengo cara de ladrona, acaso? ¿No se te ocurre pensar que las compre?- señale a las guitarras, que colgaban de un gancho en mi pared.

El bajo la vista, claramente avergonzado. –Perdón. Es que me resulta increíble verlas a las dos juntas. ¿Sabes tocar?

Asentí. –En realidad no las compre, me las regalo mi papa. Era músico y esas cosas, tenía una banda cuando era joven. Pero después descubrió la arqueología, y bueno. Ahora va de expedición en expedición barriendo huesos de velociraptors.- agregué con una sonrisa. Aunque me lo negara hasta el alma, hubo veces en las que lo vi quedándose parado frente a sus antiguos instrumentos, contemplándolos por horas.

Repare en Li. Su recta nariz se erguía en dirección a la pared, y pude ver deseo en sus ojos. De repente el tenía tres años y yo una paleta en la mano.

-¿Quieres tocar algo?- pregunte sonriendo. Sabía la respuesta.

Sus ojos indagaron en los míos, buscando algún atisbo de broma en aquella pregunta. No lo hallo, por supuesto. -¿En serio? ¡Claro!- exclamo en un tono suave.

Hace tiempo que quería tocar en grupo. Así que un dúo no me vendria nada mal.

Se acomodo la acústica, mientras que yo me quede con la eléctrica.

-¿Te sabes Paperback Writer?- cuestiono.

Sonreí y comencé a tocar el riff, a modo de respuesta.

* * *

Ok. Segundo capitulo del dia. Y que conste que lo hago nomas en honor a Shaoran, como extra-regalo de cumpleaños.

**Chica Bionica.**


	3. ¿Amigos?

Había escuchado el sonido proveniente de la planta baja, que indicaba que mi hermano había llegado. Pero poco me importaba en ese momento.

Lo único que podía ver era a Li tocando la guitarra como si fuera magia. Tenía algo en sus dedos que hacía que las melodías sonaran aun más melodiosas de lo que eran. O quizás era mi mente que jugaba con migo.

Ya habían pasado dos horas sin descanso. Cuando nos quedábamos sin ideas sobre que tocar, acudíamos a mi mp3 y enseguida conseguíamos algo. Y volvíamos a empezar.

Por primera vez en años de sentarme con él, me sentí amiga de Li.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Temprano, para variar. Cuando sentimos que nuestros dedos estaban cansados y nuestras cuerdas vocales temblaban de tanto cantar, decidimos tomar un descanso. Si, el también cantaba. Y tenía una muy bella voz.

Entre a la habitación con dos vasos de agua y galletas.

Se apresuro a tomar el vaso y vaciarlo un su garganta en menos de diez segundos.

Un refrescante "ah" salió de lo profundo de sus entrañas. –Gracias, Sakura. Lo necesitaba.- dijo refiriéndose al vaso de agua.

Sonreí instantáneamente, al percatarme de la forma en la que me llamo.

-¿Ósea que basta de formalidades? ¿Sakura y Shaoran?- pregunte.

El sonrió –Supongo.

Después de eso nos sentamos en el piso, libros en mano, y con la pequeña ayuda de la calculadora, nos pusimos a hacer el entretenido trabajo de matemáticas. O mejor dicho, yo miraba a Shaoran –se siente raro decirlo- hacer el trabajo, mientras trataba de entender un ejercicio. Hubiera captado algo más de la obra "Ilíada" escrita en griego que esto.

Dieron las seis y media de la tarde, cuando yo ya sentía mi cerebro escurriéndose por mi nariz.

-Paremos, Shaoran. Se me derritieron los sesos. –afirme con total honestidad.

Asintió. –Está bien.

-¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día? Hay que entregarlo la semana que viene, después de todo. Además, ya hicimos bastante hoy.- si llegaba a ver otro numero dentro del lapso de una hora mi cabeza iba a reventar como bombucha.

Se encogió de hombros, y yo supuse que eso era una afirmación. Al chico no le molestaba hacer los cálculos, es más, hasta le agradaban. Se podía ver un gesto de paz en su rostro mientras buscaba la incógnita.

Estaba en camino a la biblioteca, al otro día. Mientras atravesaba los pasillos, pensaba en el giro de 8650432 grados que había dado mi relación con Shaoran. Es decir, ahora mismo le estoy diciendo "Shaoran", cuando hasta ayer era Li para mí. Durante la primera hora habíamos estado charlando tranquilamente, y hasta nos habíamos reído juntos. ¡Lo sé chicos, increíble!

Llegué a destino sin siquiera reparar en el camino. Eso suele pasar cuando se viene pensando en cualquier otra cosa.

Revise la caja y tenía un sobre verde.

De repente la carta empezó a temblar en mis manos. Si, estaba nerviosa.

Pero también estaba ansiosa, y ese sentimiento le gano al anterior.

Qué linda que estás,  
sos un caramelo.

Te veo en el recreo y me vuelvo loco,  
todas las cosas que me gustan,  
tienen tu cara.  
Y espero los asaltos,  
así juego a la botellita con vos,  
mi bomboncito.

Los colores me invadieron al instante. ¡Este chico se desvivía en que yo me sintiera avergonzada! Pero el poema era realmente encantador. Se puede destacar que pocos son los hombres que quedan como él.

_No te preocupes Flor de Cerezo, que ya me vas a conocer. Ten tus ojos bien abiertos, que voy a estar muy cerca de ti._

_Tu amigo invisible._

Bien, eso no ayudaba en mucho mi idea sobre conocerlo más. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber quién era, de acercarse a mí?

Y después dicen que las mujeres somos las complicadas.

Qué más da. Entre al salón de clases. Mis amadas matemáticas. ¿Eran ideas mías o teníamos todos los santos días esa materia? Después me ocuparía de revisar mi horario.

Pasada la hora de matemática y haciendo un breve análisis de lo que iba del día, llegue a una conclusión: realmente no entiendo a los hombres.

Desarrollo.

Me senté en mi asiento al lado de Shaoran. Chachacha, "buenos días" y todo eso. Me conto que pronto su prima iba a venir a visitarlo, y que aunque era muy buena persona, se le iba la mano en charlatana y le gustaba fastidiarlo.

Ok, hasta ahí todo bien. Nos dieron unos ejercicios para hacer, y como era la costumbre, hubiera entendido mas si entraba a una galería de arte abstracto que los malditos jeroglíficos que estaban en mi cuaderno.

Shaoran, muy caballeroso, se ofreció a ayudarme, y con su apoyo educativo, logre comprender la primera tanda de cálculos, entre medio de varios "aja" y "¿era tan fácil?" de mi parte.

Una vez comprendidos los ejercicios, me dispuse a resolver los que me faltaban. Pero que, el profesor agrego una tanda mas, y al completar la anterior y llegar a esa, no entendía ni jota.

Solicite la ayuda de mi compañero de banco, pero al girar mi rostro no lo encontré en su lugar habitual, a mi lado. En vez de eso, comprobé que estaba al frente de la clase, escribiendo los resultados correctos en la pizarra.

Dirigí la mirada a mi hoja, convencida de que tendría que esperar a que Shaoran volviera o tratar de entender sola, y como la paciencia no estaba entre mis muchas virtudes –no confundan soberbia con autoestima- tendría que optar por la opción 2. Comencé a refunfuñar palabras inentendibles al no tener éxito en mi tarea.

¿Nunca sintieron como que alguien te mira? En ese momento eso fue lo que experimente.

Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada azul de Hoshi, el compañero de banco de Eriol.

Sus ojos me miraban con diversión y algo de burla. Soltó unas carcajadas cuando lo mire extrañada.

Ah no, yo no voy a ser payasita de nadie.

Volví a centrar mi vista en la hoja, supongo que el gesto fue algo infantil, pero no soportaba ser el centro de entretenimiento de un joven chistosito.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- indago. Dejo ver claramente la burla en sus palabras.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no lo mire. –No. Estoy bien- conteste tajante.

El rio. -No me estoy burlando de ti, Sakura.

-No creo que lo estés haciendo, pero igual no necesito ayuda de nadie. Y no recuerdo que tengamos tanta confianza como para que me llames Sakura.- ok. Admito que eso fue un poquito brusco e infantil. Pero suelo actuar por impulso cuando estoy molesta.

El, increíblemente, continuaba con esa sonrisa boba en los labios. –Pero me gustaría llamarte así. Me gusta tu nombre. Bueno, no es lo único que me gusta de ti, obviamente- dijo, como si estuviera hablando del clima, y logrando que un color carmín atravesara mi rostro.

¿Qué les pasa a los hombres con eso de hacerme sonrojar?

-Anda, déjame ayudarte- dijo al fin, ocupando el lugar de Shaoran, mientras acercaba su lápiz a mi hoja, claramente dispuesto a ayudarme sin esperar mi aprobación.

Pero la voz más gélida que oí en mi vida nos interrumpió.

-La estaba ayudando yo.

Bien, no era un tono como "¡mama, dile a David que yo estaba en la computadora!", más bien era un tono de "o te borras de mi vista o te hago ver pajaritos de colores".

Levante la vista aterrorizada viendo a un Shaoran que a mi opinión, se veía bastante como esos hombres con un hacha que van detrás de señoritas en ropa interior de las películas.

El chico a mi lado –bastante temerario, o imbécil, según el punto de vista- solo sonrió, y dijo algo de –Estate tranquilo, _bro_, enseguida te la dejo.

Cabe decir que me sentía en medio de una situación bastante molesta. No se crean que soy feminista o algo así, pero el hecho de que me tratasen como una bolsa de papas que estaba siendo disputada entre medio de dos hombres, uno bastante siniestro y otro desprovisto de las neuronas suficientes como para entender una clara amenaza de muerte, se tornaba bastante machista.

Me guiño un ojo y volvió a su asiento, mientras yo trataba de comprender porque mi compañero de banco, también conocido como Li, Shaoran, señor emo, sexi en potencia, etc, etc, etc, se quedaba parado al lado de la silla, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Finalmente se sentó, sin decir ni "a".

¿No era que me iba a ayudar, o que todo eso fue simplemente por un caprichito?

Mire en su dirección. Seguía tan enfadado como hace cinco minutos.

Supuse que estaba en lo correcto, y me resigne a que no iba a entender matemáticas, al menos no en el día de hoy.

Y ahí llegamos señores, a mi conclusión anteriormente dicha. No comprendo el pensamiento masculino. Primero mi amigo invisible que me envía señales difusas, que no logro receptar chicos, enserio. Después estaba Hoshi, ese joven probablemente no pasara los 20 años si seguía ignorando las claras amenazas de muerte que se le presentaban. Y luego aparece Shaoran. Este chico si merece un verdadero análisis, o una buena paliza, una de dos. Me confunde. ¿Por qué iba a molestarle el hecho de que Hoshi me estuviera ayudando? Cabe la posibilidad de que su orgullo de profesor se viera herido al ver que yo no comprendí las cosas y que alguien más tuviera que explicármelo. ¿Pero entonces por qué no me ayudo después?

Creo que ya lo dije antes, pero es un caso raro, este Shaoran.

Jueves a la noche. Nos habiamos juntado en la casa de Rika, pasa pasar el rato. Era de noche, y despues de comer comida china del delivery, Rika apago las luces y nos pusimos a bailar. La luz prendida del televisor hacia el efecto de las luces de boliche, asi que la pasamos bien. Nada demasaido relevante.

¡Oh si! A que no se imaginan. Baile con Shaoran.

Fue extraño. Estaba yo con Rika y Chiharu, bailando, cuando lo veo venir hacia mi. Me miraba tan fijamente, que pense que su mirada podia traspasarme. O quizas fue el efecto que producia la luz del tele en sus ojos, o no se.

Llego a mi, me tomo la mano, y ante la asombrada mirada de mis amigas, me llevo al centro de la sala donde bailamos sin dejar de mirarnos en ningun momento.

Creo que nos volvimos amigos de verdad, y me agrada.

El ansiado día del amigo llego, y con este el enardecimiento y fervor del alumnado.

Feliz dia, blablablá, amigas abrazándose tanto que parecía que iban a matarse por asfixia, o las otras, las que iban cargadas de regalos para sus 800 amigas. Tanto dulce puede matar, jóvenes,

En fin. Una nueva banda iba a tocar en el concierto preparado para este día, creo que dijeron que su nombre era Lobo. Extraño nombre, pero igualmente original. Me gusta.

En el receso todos se reunieron en el patio, donde un escenario fue preparado para el espectáculo.

Mientras intentaba encontrar a Tomoyo entre la multitud, sentí una mano posarse sobre mis labios. Claramente no se trataba de un secuestro, o eso quería suponer, ya que mi captor no tendría un coeficiente mayor a 1,2 si intentaba secuestrarme en medio de una multitud.

Esta persona me arrastro hasta un lugar lejano, y cada a cada segundo la hipótesis del secuestro se iba haciendo más fuerte.

Al fin, y luego de constantes pataleos y quejas de mi parte, mi captor decidido soltarme.

Estaba preparada para utilizar mis métodos de auto-defensa –que pueden resumirse en gritar y salir corriendo-, pero me encontré con el preocupado rostro de Shaoran.

-Necesito un favor tuyo.- lo escuche decir, con un tono que destilaba inquietud.

-Acabo de tener un pre-infarto, Shaoran. Necesito estar viva para concederte ese favor, así que intenta no matarme la próxima.- conteste sarcástica.

El rodo los ojos. –Yamazaki no puede venir, y el tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. Tienes que ayudarme.- inquirió.

-Define ayuda. -esto me pintaba muy mal, amigos.

Entrecerró los ojos. –Necesito que toques la guitarra eléctrica, de que más se podría tratar.

Ok, tengo que hacer una breve reseña de los espectáculos de mi niñez para que comprendan el miedo que sentí cuando me pidió esto.

Acto en la primaria a los 7 años. Salía de caperucita roja. Apenas entre en el escenario, vi el público y le vomite todo el traje al lobo feroz.

Fin.

-Shaoran perdón, no puedo. Yo… tengo pánico escénico.- me parcia patético esto, estar confesándole mi fobia al escenario a un chico sexy, pero no encontré otra excusa para darle.

El suspiro, resignado. -Supongo que vamos a tener que cancelar el concierto. Sera para el día de la primavera…- comenzó a cavilar otras opciones, resignado.

Me pregunte por que el verlo así afligido me ponía instantáneamente de malas a mí. Después de inspeccionar en los oscuros recovecos de mi mente, no encontré ninguna respuesta convencedora.

-Está bien, te ayudo.- su rostro se ilumino. –Pero solo por esta vez. –asintió furiosamente. Parecía un niño pequeño, y me hizo reír.

-Pero no se me los acordes.- le dije.

-Antes de subir al escenario te los enseño. Ahora hay que ir o se nos va a hacer tarde.

El me tomo de la maño, y me guio por los pasillos de la escuela.

Debo decir que me sentí como en una de esas películas cursis, como High School Musical -¿o era Hannah Montana?-, en la que los protagonistas corren agarrados de la mano hacia lugares asquerosamente románticos o a cantar y bailar y cosas así.

Llegamos a la parte trasera del escenario, y él me guio más o menos de cómo iba a ser lo que tenía que tocar. Me aprendí los acordes en tiempo record.

Un segundo de ver al público basto para que inmediatamente me esconda detrás de las cortinas del escenario, con la respiración agitada.

Me pregunte que si terminaría con la reputación de Lobo si vomitaba en el escenario, o si la gente creería que es parte del espectáculo. Resolví en que las posibilidades de que eso pasara eran pocas.

Pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, y me encontré con unos confiados ojos ámbar.

-Va a salir bien.

Pude ver en sus ojos que era verdad. Y ese gesto me infundio el valor suficiente.

Sobreviví, mi novia biónica  
Empolva su nariz en duras tardes cotidianas.  
Canta la capital, la radio anuncia las 14  
Y la ciudad va recogiendo mis pedazos.

La noche avisa que se acerca en elegancia  
Junta tus cosas que tenemos que salir.

Quiere que la dejen en paz  
Para que se pueda acostar  
Y música electrónica  
Su noche no termina más  
Y música electrónica  
Está buscando alguna forma de escapar.

Baila sin parar  
Contagia amor, delirio, insomnio y ansiedad  
Y cuando quiere te hipnotiza.  
Grita nada más  
Consigue siempre lo que quiere y sin parar  
No sabe de mis convicciones.

La noche avisa que se acerca en elegancia  
Junta tus cosas que tenemos que salir.

Sueña que la dejen en paz  
Para que se pueda acostar  
Y música electrónica  
Su noche no termina más  
Y música electrónica  
La pone tan biónica.

Y no me acerques al peligro  
No te vayas otra vez  
Ya estoy cansado de perder.

Quiere que la dejen en paz  
Para que se pueda acostar  
Y música electrónica,  
Su noche no termina más  
Soplaba como el huracán  
Está buscando alguna forma de escapar.

Sueña que la dejen en paz  
Para que se pueda acostar  
Y música electrónica  
Soplaba como el huracán  
Y música electrónica  
La pone tan biónica.  
(Y bailando alocada  
consigue su antídoto para matar)

Aplausos, ovaciones, gritos, -¿eso que voló sobre el escenario es un corpiño?-

Yo sabía perfectamente a quien iban dirigidos. Es decir, "Lobo" se había presentado hoy. Pero a quien todos recordarían, incluyéndome, es al cantante principal de esta banda. Porque se había visto como nunca antes. Alocado, cantando con pasión, su cara desfigurada del placer que le producía el furor del público.

Fue la primera vez que vi talento en Shaoran que no fueran en matemáticas o atletismo. Porque aunque fuera talentoso en esas materias, no tenía la pasión que tenia con la música. Y lo admire, lo admire profundamente.

Cuando salimos a la partre trasera del escenario, todo el mundo enloquecio, gritando y aplaudiendo el trabajo que nosotros mismos habiamos hecho.

Por mi parte, corri donde Shaoran y lo abrace. Se tenso por un momento, pero a los segundos me alzo y comenzo a girar conmigo encima.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos estabamos riendo.

-Feliz dia, Shaoran.- le dije con una sonrisa.

El seguia sonriendo, pero pude ver el cambio en sus ojos. Algo en su mirada se ensombrecio.

-Feliz dia, Sakura.

Suspiro, y se alejo de mi. No volvi a verlo por lo que restaba del dia.

Sábado por la mañana. Había sido una semana loca, realmente loca. Primero: tenía un amigo invisible-poeta-secreto. Segundo: descubrí una faceta insospechada en mi sensual compañero de banco, alias Freddy Mercury. Y tercero, y más importante, comenzaba a sentir una leve atracción hacia él. Leve.

_¿Leve?_

Sí señor, muy leve. Ínfima, casi inexistente.

Hombre, no es que estuviera suspirando por él, ni escribiendo su nombre con corazoncitos en mis cuadernos o mandándole cartas anónimas como cierta persona –cof cof, amigo invisible, cof cof-. Solamente me parece que es alguien que posee cierto… _sex appeal_. Hasta ahí llegamos.

Deje de lado cualquier pensamiento que me llevara en torno a mi Brad personal, cuando escuche el sonido de mi teléfono móvil sonando.

Conteste, y obviamente no era él.

Era Chiharu.

Luego de una breve charla, nos quedamos de acuerdo en que nos reuniríamos esta noche en su casa, para matar el aburrimiento, ya saben. Lo usual.

Pensé en dejar de papar moscas y aceptar su invitación. Ellas me agradecieron. Me refiero a las moscas.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, y a la noche me encontraba en su casa. Tomábamos unas cervezas tranquilos, entre los presentes: Chiharu –duh-, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Eriol, Rika, Shaoran –alzamiento de cejas sugestivo-, Naoko y un par de personas que no logre reconocer, aunque les veía caras conocidas.

Entre charla y charla, ya había varios picados. Por ejemplo, Yamazaki estaba parado encima de la mesa de te bailando y cantando "Like a Virgin" versión porno, Tomoyo y Eriol dando una muy buena lección de cómo intercambiar fluidos bucales de la forma más sátira posible, Naoko y Rika flirteando cada una con un chico, y yo mirando el espectáculo, al igual que Chiharu y Shaoran.

Rika, quien estaba muy acaramelada con un chico X, decidió dejarlo de lado al recordar algo.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Hagamos un concurso!- grito ella.

A mí me pico la curiosidad. -¿Concurso de qué?- pregunte con simpatía.

Ella me miro y negó. –No podrás participar. Es para los que tienen novio o están en pareja, lo siento.- contesto con pesar.

Oh, no. Dijo las palabras mágicas para que yo automáticamente me sienta excluida. Y a Sakura Kinomoto no le gusta sentirse excluida.

-Sí que tengo novio.- dije en un impulso.

Todos me miraron con asombro y curiosidad.

-¡No lo creo!- grito Chiharu, entusiasmada. -¡Dinos quien es!-

Sé que fue estúpido. En serio chicos, lo sé. Pero las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que las pudiera controlar. Y ahora tenía que inventarme un novio.

Mire unos ojos ámbares y sonreí.

Quizás no tendría que inventármelo…

Suspire, a sabiendas que el chico me mataría lenta y dolorosamente, y mencione el nombre de la persona que era mi novio sin siquiera saberlo.

Todos me miraron aun mas sorprendidos, y voltearon a verlo a él, en una clara interrogación.

Sus ojos solo me miraban a mí, con inquietud y asombro. Le mande una mirada de suplica.

Suspiro. –Sí, es verdad. Con Sakura estamos saliendo.

Solté el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones con alivio, mientras todos gritaban, alocados.

-¡En serio! ¿Cuándo pensaban decírnoslo? ¿Cuándo tuvieran nietos?- indago Chiharu.

Rika le tapo la boca. –Está bien, viendo que está solucionado el tema, veo que si pueden participar. Es un concurso para ganarse unos boletos a unas cabañas en Tokio por el fin de semana que viene, mis papas no van a poder ir a si que me los dio a mi. Pero me parece que sería más divertido si nos los ganamos, ¿No lo creen?- cuestiono.

Todos asintieron, mientras cuchilleaban cosas.

-Como son cuatro los boletos, ganaran dos parejas. La jueza seré yo, por supuesto.

-¿Y qué habría que hacer para ganar?- pregunto Naoko.

Ella sonrió, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Van a ganar las dos parejas, que a lo largo de la semana, logren ser las más _sexys_.

Mire los ojos ámbares de Shaoran, y supe instantáneamente que estaba en problemas.

* * *

No estoy feliz. Quiero decir, no me quede completamente contenta con el capitulo. Siento que le falta algo. Pero después de revisarlo 145436263257654 veces sin saber todavía que es ese "noseque" que me da inseguridad, me pareció que lo mejor era que ustedes lo juzguen, después de todo eso es lo que hacen, ¿No?

De cualquier forma, este no es un capitulo muy importante. Es como un puente. Se habrán dado cuanta que ni siquiera hubo mucho SS, pero se viene lo mejor chicas, se los aseguro. Estoy inspirada, así que término de subir este capítulo y me pongo a escribir el siguiente. Que como verán, se va a poner interesante… muajajaja.

¿Adivinen como se llama la canción que tocan con Shao? ¡Chica Bionica! (Tan Bionica) Jaja, está muy copada la canción, la recomiendo ;) La canción de la carta se llama Mi Caramelito, y es de la Bersuit.

¡Casi me olvido! ¡Feliz día del amigo atrasado a todas! Esta fecha es sumamente especial para el fic, duh. De ahí salió la idea.

Ok hermosas lectoras, dejen muchos reviews así me dejan súper contenta y díganme si le gusto el capitulo porque me tiene muy inquieta.

**Chica Biónica.**


	4. Operacion TSPS

Lunes.

Maldito lunes.

Pero no era un lunes cualquiera, no. Este lunes estaba predestinado a ser el peor día de mi vida.

¿Por qué, se preguntaran? Simple. Para poder explicarles tendría que dirigir mis pensamientos dos días atrás, donde por culpa de mi estúpida boca y mi jodida curiosidad termine diciéndole a todos mis amigos y algunos compañeros que Shaoran es mi novio.

Ósea, Shaoran. El gruñón, antipático y ocasionalmente sexi Shaoran.

El tema radica en que hoy tengo que enfrentar al dichoso chico, quien resulta ser mi compañero de banco. Lo sé, cero chance de un posible escape.

Como ocurría muy a menudo, llegue tarde a clases. "Kinomoto irrespetuosa blablablá, a su asiento blablablá".

Localice a Shaoran en su habitual asiento, y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Me senté sin decir una palabra y pase el esto de la hora más quieta que una momia, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto – visual o auditivo – con él.

Toco el timbre que indicaba el receso, y me levante como un rayo dispuesta a irme, cuando sentí uno de mis brazos ser aprisionado por una fornida mano.

_Mierrrrrrrrrrrrrda._

Me di vuelta y lo mire. –Tenemos que hablar.- dijo el.

Me pase una mano por el cabello. –Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo seguía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, así que me limite a observar su mandíbula. Era algo cuadrada, pero sin llegar a ser desagradable, en realidad, todo lo contrario. Se podía ver algo de bello incipiente sobre la base de su quijada.

Subí a sus labios. Eran rellenos, pero masculinos. Seguro eran sua…

-¿Por qué dijiste que estábamos saliendo?- pregunto el de pronto.

Me sonroje. –¡No lo se! Perdóname Shaoran, por mi culpa todos piensan que estamos saliendo, soy medio estúpida, lo sé.

El me mostro una sonrisa torcida. -¿Medio? Yo diría que completamente estúpida.

Sonreí tímidamente.

-Pero te perdono. Ahora hay que ver que mierda hacemos con todo el asunto este de que somos novios, porque…- iba a decir algo mas, pero la presencia de mi amiga Tomoyo interrumpió lo que sea que iba a mencionar mi compañero de banco.

-¡Acá estaban tortolitos! Los anduve buscando como toda la vida.- detrás de ella venia un sonriente-callado Eriol. Desconfíen de los sonrientes callados. –Ahora vamos a practicar para hacer que toda esta farsa de que son novios funcione.

La mire asombrada. -¿Cómo sabes que lo nuestro… -indique a Shaoran con la mano. –es mentira?

Ella rodo los ojos con exasperación, típico gesto en ella ante una pregunta obvia. –Porque no me habrías ocultado algo así, Sakura. Además, si de verdad estuvieran saliendo, lo habría notado, créeme cielo. Los conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

La mire escéptica. Odiaba esa faceta suya de sábelo-todo.

De un momento a otro estábamos los cuatro en el patio del colegio.

-Escuchen chicos, estamos hablando de un concurso de parejas sexis. –Tomoyo fue quien tomo la palabra.- La clave no está en ser guarros, sino en una fórmula que invente, la llamo TyS.- tenía esa típica miradita _soy-superior-alábenme _en su rostro.

-¿Y en qué consiste tu famosa formula?- pregunte.

-Fácil. Ser _Tierno y Sexi_ es la cuestión. Ahora les ilustrare un ejemplo. Eriol, ayúdame.

El _callado-pero-sonriente_ Eriol decidió dejar de lado su papel pasivo en todo esto y entrar en acción. Tomo una galletita del paquete del cual estaba comiendo, y le dio una mordida.

Tomoyo se engancho en su brazo y ronroneo –Amor, te quedaron unas migajas aquí- y sin esperar una respuesta, acerco su cara a la de su reciente novio y le limpio con la lengua la comisura de sus labios.

Shaoran y yo los mirábamos atentamente, con algo de asombro.

Tomoyo se separo de Eriol y nos miro expectantes. -¿Qué esperan? ¡Es su turno!

Deje salir una carcajada. –Estás loca si piensas que voy a chuparle la cara a este, paso.

-Eriol- fue todo lo que dijo Tomoyo, y al siguiente segundo el nombrado saco una botellita con atomizador y me roseaba insistentemente con agua.

¿Entienden lo que digo de desconfiar de los sonrientes-callados? Suelen ser dominados por sus novias.

-¡Basta ya Eriol!- grite en medio del diluvio. El parecía no tener intención alguna de acatar la orden.

-Sakurita, ¿vas a cooperar?- pregunto Tomoyo, quien ahora tenía al lado mío. Como pude respondí que si, y el ataque con agua ceso.

-Así me gusta. –sonrió Tomoyo.

Mire a Shaoran quien en ese momento se partía de risa, y al instante en que vio mi cara de _"te asesinaría si tuviera un cuchillo en mi mano"_ dejo de reír y adopto una pose seria.

-Prosigamos.

Tomoyo le tendió el paquete de Oreos a Shaoran, quien tomo una al instante. Supongo que temeroso de saber que método utilizaría mi sádica amiga con el de negarse.

Comenzó a comer, y vi como literalmente Pedazos de galletas quedaban en los costados de su boca. Incluso creo que vi algo de saliva.

-Por el amor de Jesús, ¿Tienes que comer como un cerdo? Tomoyo, entiendo que tenemos que fingir ser novios, pero esto ya es cruzar la línea. Estoy a punto de devolver el desayuno.

Shaoran me miro ofendido. -¡Lo estoy haciendo a propósito, mensa! Para tu información, no suelo dejar migas en mi cara al comer, así que tengo que hacer el esfuerzo.

Mi amiga se palmeo la frente, mientras murmuraba algo de _inhala, exhala_ en el proceso.

-Creo que no les quedo del todo clara la idea. ¡Reunión del grupo _TSPS_ en la sala general de juntas extraoficiales!-

Con Shaoran nos miramos extrañados. -¿TSPS?- preguntamos al unísono.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. –Tiernos y Sexis Por Siempre, ¿no es obvio? Andando.

Y tras la aclaración, nos dirigimos a la sala general de juntas extraoficiales del grupo TSPS, o en otras palabras, el salón de clase.

Tomoyo nos hizo sentar a Shaoran y a mí en los primeros asientos, mientras Eriol escribía TIERNO en un lado del pizarrón y SEXI en el otro lado.

Tomoyo saco una vara señaladora de su pollera.

-¿Qué demonios hacías un esa cosa en tu pollera?- inquirí.

Sonrió. –Una nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar estas cosas. Comencemos con la clase.

Y sin intenciones de que me nombrara la lista de cosas que escondía en las profundidades de su linda falda, me calle.

-Bien. Tierno y Sexi es una idea que desarrollamos hace poco yo con migo misma, en una tarde de aburrimiento en la que no disponía de Sakura o algún ente viviente para molestar. Desarrollo. Por un lado tenemos el punto "Sexi" –con su vara apunto esa parte del pizarrón. Salte un poco en mi silla por el ruido de ambos objetos chocando- que podríamos describirlo como la reacción de las personas al ver a un hombre solo caminando por la calle. El hombre en cuestión tiene unos 18 años, es alto, cabellos rubios y barba prolijamente afeitada. Tiene facciones masculinas y usa ropa de marca. En definitiva, el es sexi. Peeeeeeeeero, al verlo tiene un cierto dejo de arrogancia en su forma de caminar, y la expresión en su rostro parece ir mas allá de todo. Lo que hace pensar a las personas que es un completo idiota.

Eriol asentía sumamente serio a cada cosa que decía su novia, como si fuera un discurso sobre cómo eliminar el SIDA del planeta tierra.

-Entonces podemos deducir que a este hombre le falta algo, alguna variante para completar la ecuación. Y ahí es donde sale el factor "Tierno" –su vara cambio de posición hasta ese enunciado. –Si en el cuadro anteriormente creado, colocamos a una mujer sosteniendo su mano mientras caminan por la avenida, la escena se vuelve completamente tierna. El típico chico sexi y arrogante cuyo corazón fue conmovido por una dulce muchacha, menudita y sencilla. Ambos son lo opuesto, pero ambos se complementan. ¿Entienden ahora?

Shaoran asintió muy seriamente, como procesando toda la información en su cabeza.

-Claro, tiene sentido. –Tomoyo sonrió orgullosa al ver que sus facultades como maestra parecían dar fruto. Parecían. -Entonces, ¿Para ganar tengo que teñirme de rubio?

Mi amiga abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin comprender realmente –al igual que yo- como podía ser este joven tan hueco. Suspiro, resignada.

-Ustedes solo sigan mis instrucciones. Ahora vamos a la cafetería a comer algo, antes de que cometa un homicidio premeditado.

Diez minutos más tarde estábamos comiendo tranquilamente en el gran salón infestado de gente que era la cafetería. Pero varios cuchilleos y algunas exclamaciones llamaron nuestra atención.

-¡Son Chiharu y Yamazaki! –exclamo alguien por ahí. –Siempre dije que se verían muy bien juntos.

Y, en efecto, ahí venían Chiharu y Takashi, tomados de las manos, caminando provocativamente hacia su mesa. Robándose, de paso, todas las miradas de aquellos que estaban en la cafetería.

Al pasar a nuestro lado, su mirada se volvió burlona, pero no se detuvo.

Dispuesta a seguir comiendo mi almuerzo, dirigí mi tenedor hacia mi boca, pero este quedo a medio camino al ver la expresión totalmente encolerizada de Tomoyo.

La anteriormente dicha estaba totalmente roja de la ira -¡Maldita, se piensa que con eso nos va a ganar! ¡Ni en sueños!- grito, en un tono suficientemente alto como para que lo escucháramos solo los que nos encontrábamos en la mesa.

-Tranquila Tom, ya planearemos nuestro próximo paso- animo Eriol.

Pero ella estaba muy lejos de tranquilizarse.

-¡Shaoran, Sakura, quiero que salgan de la cafeteria y vuelvan a entrar!- exclamo ella.

-Pero Tomoyo, ¿para qué querríamos salir y volver- pero la pregunta de mi compañero de banco se quedo truncada en su garganta al notar en la cara de mi amiga que no estaba bromeando y que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

-Síganme- dijo en un tono bajo, y comenzamos a caminar nosotros tres en dirección a la puerta lateral de la cafetería, que era la menos usada.

No nos detuvimos allí, si no que retomamos el camino que iba hacia la puerta principal de la cafetería.

Tomoyo comenzó a hacer cosas que, debo confesar, me asustaron un poco. Desabrocho varios botones de la camisa de Shaoran, también aflojo el nudo de su corbata. Dejo que una parte de la camisa de él saliera de su pantalón.

Como haciendo unos retoques, lo despeino un poco.

-Quítate el blazer Sakura- me dijo.

Hice lo que me pidió, y quede en camisa. También me desarreglo un poco, y en el momento en que comenzaba a subirme un poco la pollera, vi como la mano de Shaoran sujetaba la de ella.

-No.- me sorprendió que lo dijera tan serio.

Ella rodo los ojos –Solo le estoy subiendo un poco la falda, Shaorancito. No es para que te pongas en macho dominante. Nadie vera mas carne de la debida.- agrego en un tono jocoso.

El aparto la mano, pero su expresión seguía seria, mientras Tomoyo susurro algo de "a veces eres tan obvio", con su típica sonrisita boba.

Y yo no entendiendo nada, como siempre.

-Bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagan, van a entrar a esa puta cafetería, a robar alientos, caminando como si fueran Brad y Angelina. Luego de esto no va a haber NADIE en el colegio que no esté hablando de ustedes.

_Iuju, que divertido. _

-Rapidito, que se acaba el receso.- y empujándonos, nos hizo salir a la vista de todos, mientras ambos estábamos tomados de las manos, desaliñados como si volviéramos de la guerra, y más rojos que chupetín evolution.

Toda la cafetería quedo en silencio. Todas las miradas puestas en nosotros dos.

_Por dios, alguien máteme._

Shaoran apretó mi mano, y en una mirada nos dijimos que lo mejor sería comenzar a caminar. En nuestro trayecto se empezaron a escuchar susurros: _"¿Kinomoto y Li? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Son novios? ¡Están todos desarreglados!"_

Pero el comentario que me sorprendió más aun, fue uno que escuche venir de un chico de último año.

-Guau, Kinomoto es sexi.

Shaoran instantáneamente dejo de caminar. Fulmino con la mirada al chico que había hecho esa pequeña acotación, aun cuando este era un año más grande que el.

Cuando el chico noto la mirada de mi amigo, se encogió un poco en su asiento, intimidado.

Sin decir una palabra, retomamos nuestro camino hasta la mesa, cuando los murmullos ya dejaban de serlo y se transformaban en gritos y parloteo como de costumbre.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, donde por la distracción que habíamos dado ya estaba Tomoyo comiendo amenamente con Eriol.

Este no dejaba de sonreír como idiota. -¡Valla! ¡Realmente superaron todas las expectativas! Su entrada fue, guau, no tengo palabras. Y esa pequeña escena de celos que armaste Shaoran, realmente eres un muy buen "actor". –puso comillas imaginarias en esa última palabra. ¿Por qué comillas?

-Muérdeme- susurro mi supuesto novio mientras le mostraba el dedo del medio.

Tomoyo nos miraba con cierto orgullo maternal, como quien mira satisfecha a sus galletas recién orneadas. –Lo hicieron de maravilla. Seguro que la mitad del alumnado femenino ya te odia, Sakura, solo porque la otra mitad debe estar atándose una soga al cuello. –bromeo mi amiga.- Aunque no se relajen, que esto fue apenas el comienzo. Tenemos que hacer el siguiente movimiento, y debo decir que estoy inspirada por ti, Shaoran. Lo próximo será armar una escena de celos. Solo debemos conseguir con quien.

-Por ahora déjame terminar mi almuerzo, antes de que vomite todo de los nervios.- comente.

Nervios porque todos nos miraban… y porque la mano de Shaoran seguía sujeta a la mía.

* * *

Cuarto capitulo! Yay! Me diverti miles escribiendo este, aunque es cortito. Pero senti que tenia que quedar ahi.

Muy pronto va a haber un pov Shaoran! Y se van a enterar de muchas cosas, mis queridas amigas... muajaja

Las adoro preciosas!

**Chica Bionica.**


	5. La venganza de Eriol

Me mire al espejo y enfrente la gran Odisea de mi vida: peinar mi cabello.

El Ciclope, Poseidón y Circe no eran nada en comparación con esto. Ulises tuvo suerte.

Salí del baño habiendo ganado otro intento fallido de hacer cooperar a la masa de cabello chocolate que tenía por pelo. Merecía algún record Guiness, o algo por el estilo, como recompensa por lo menos.

Estoy desvariando.

Ya en el comedor me encontré con la misma escena de cada mañana: Mi padre con el periódico leyendo algún artículo de economía, supongo, mi madre hecha una bola de nervios al haberse retrasado, nuevamente, con los almuerzos para mis hermanas y para mi, y las anteriormente nombradas peinando sus cabellos, intercambiando pulseritas, y esas cosas bobas de chicas.

-Shaoran, cariño, siéntate a desayunar.- dijo la nada suave voz de mi madre, mientras con una mano revolvía el contenido de una olla y con la otra cortaba lo que parecían zanahorias.

-Nah. -espete mientras tomaba una tostada y me la metía rápidamente en la boca. -Que llego tarde.

Mi madre frunció el ceño. -Hijo, tienes que desayunar algo más que una tostada. ¡Estás en pleno desarrollo, no quiero que a mi pequeño le falten nutrientes!- su voz melodramática empezaba a molestarme. Todavía estaba medio dormido y cualquier estimulo fomentaba mi mal humor.

-En el camino como algo más, mamá, y no soy tu pequeño.

Sus ojos destilaban furia y frustración. Golpeo el piso con un pie.

-¡Hien, dile algo a tu hijo!

El aludido ni siquiera aparto la mirada de sus asuntos, y tras beber un largo sorbo de café, dijo:

-Shaoran, hazle caso a tu madre.

La sonrisa victoriosa de mi madre indicaba satisfacción pura. Puso un tazón de cereales con leche en la mesa, el cual engullí sin mucho cuidado. Al menos tenía el derecho de demostrar mi disconformidad con la dictadura que había en esta casa, ¿no?

-Shaoran, come más despacio.

Al parecer no.

* * *

Al fin en la escuela. Debo decir, sin temor a ser tildado de antisocial o nerd, entre otros apodos, que me gusta bastante el colegio. Me gusta estudiar. Sobre todo matemáticas.

También tengo que reconocer que mi estancia en el colegio es de lo más divertida. Y más si tengo una compañera como ella.

Kinomoto.

Cada día es diferente con ella. Suele ser despistada, algo tonta, y muy mala en las matemáticas. Y torpe, como no decir que la chica es muy torpe.

Vivimos peleando, pero yo por dentro muero de risa con cada uno de sus comentarios. Aunque mantengo la cara de "no me importa nada". Mi madre dice que tendría que ser actor.

Clase de literatura, estábamos viendo los mitos griegos. Este es un tema que me atrapa especialmente. Pero al parecer no a mi compañera, que refunfuñaba cosas sin sentido mientras sus ojos parecían querer cerrársele.

La verdad no notaba en ella entusiasmo en ninguna de las materias, salvo atletismo. Que se le da muy bien.

Pronto su cabeza dio contra el banco en un ruido sordo, revelando que estaba dormida.

¿Es que la chica se la pasaba despierta toda la noche para tener tanto sueño? No lo comprendía. Todas las clases ocurría lo mismo.

Pique su hombro.

Nada.

Luego su cabeza, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Seguí con su mejilla, y lo que profirió esta vez fue un ronquido. De imprevisto solté una carcajada.

-Señor Li, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto la profesora de Literatura, de la cual todavía no me aprendía el nombre.

-No, todo en orden por aquí.

-Y a su compañera, ¿Qué le pasa? No la veo muy atenta que digamos.

Me quede callado, sin saber realmente que decir para encubrir a Kinomoto.

Tampoco es que hubiera mucho por hacer, la profesora ya se encaminaba a nuestro asiento.

-Kinomoto, ¿le parece que este es el lugar correcto para estar durmiendo?

Los pelos castaños de mi compañera se revolvieron de golpe en el momento en el que levanto la mirada, sorprendida y desorientada, producto de la siesta que se había tomado.

-L-lo siento profesora, no ocurrirá de nuevo.- tartamudeo ella. A mi toda la situación me parecía simplemente comiquísima.

Es decir, ¿Qué puede ser más gracioso que ver sus mejillas coloradas y los mechones de pelo entrando en lugares poco comunes, como su boca, o sus ojos? Tenía pelo en toda la cara, mermando la vista de sus pecas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, revelando temor.

No pude evitarlo y sonreí como idiota. Sería un día demasiado raro si ella no montaba una escena en el aula.

La profesora se fue a seguir dictando clase, al parecer por su expresión, poco satisfecha con la respuesta de mi compañera.

Ella simplemente se echo para atrás, suspirando con alivio.

-Uff, por un momento pensé que se me armaba.- dijo como para ella misma.

La mire con una sonrisa socarrona. -La misma escena de todos los días. ¿Qué pasa, Kinomoto, es que no duermes por las noches? ¿No te quedaras viendo algún videíto subido de tono…?

Ella comenzó a pegarme en el brazo con ambos puños cerrados. -¡No empieces, Li, siempre estas molestándome!- gritaba. Parecía a punto de llorar.

Estaba a un tris de reírme a carcajadas. Pero no podía, no delante de ella. O la máscara se rompería.

-Bueno, eso es porque…-

Se escucho el ruido de un borrador chocando contra la pizarra.

-Kinomoto, Li, afuera.

Yo sonreí, asentí con la cabeza y me levante de mi asiento. Mire divertido como mi compañera se quedaba estática en su lugar, terror se veía en sus ojos.

-P-profesora, l-lo lamento, lo que paso es que… -

-No señorita Kinomoto -interrumpió-, estoy cansada de sus numeritos todos los días, retírese por favor.- dijo sin ningún atisbo de su usual tono amigable que usaba para decirnos "si estudian un poquito cada día, no es tanto…"

Una vez afuera del curso, ambos estábamos apoyados en la pared.

Lo usual era el silencio entre nosotros, salvo cuando peleábamos.

-Oye, Kinomoto, todavía no respondiste mi pregunta.

Ella suspiro cansinamente. -Dime, Li.

-¿Te quedas viendo videos de adultos por las noches?

Su mirada de fuego me penetro, y quise reír.

-¡Te odio, Li!

* * *

A la salida del colegio, estaba contándole a Hiragisawa, Eriol, lo sucedido en el salón de clase. Aunque difícilmente le podía contar más de lo que el sabia, dado a que él había estado en el salón mientras eso ocurrió.

-¿Y escuchaste como me grito después? ¡La chica está loca!- exclame a carcajadas.

-Y yo solo quería saber que anda haciendo por las noches que después le agarra tanto sueño. Es que es raro que siempre se quede dormida en todas las clases.

-Quizás tenga novio y hagan sus cochinadas- apunto Eriol. Su sonrisa se volvió burlona sin razón aparente.

Fruncí el ceño. -No creo, Kinomoto no es de esas.

Eriol, que venía caminando al lado mío, se movió quedando frente a mí. -¿Y cómo es que la conoces tanto, Shaoran? Parece ser que conoces mejor a la tipa que el resto de los mortales. ¿Te has dado cuenta que te la pasas hablando de ella? Kinomoto esto, Kinomoto aquello. Tu vida se resume en Kinomoto.

-No hables mierdas, si apenas la soporto. Vivimos peleando como perro y gato.

Su rostro enmarco una sonrisa astuta, al tiempo en que se daba vuelta y se ponía a caminar.

-Despierta, Shaoran. Te gusta la tipeja.

Me reí de su comentario.

-¡Ja! Que manía la tuya de hacer chistes, Eriol. Nos vemos mañana.

Y emprendí el camino hacia mi casa, observando el paisaje.

Observando las hojas caer, el vuelo de las aves.

Observando a mis compañeros correr, apresurándose.

Observando, a lo lejos, a una chica sentada en la parada del autobús, acariciando un perro callejero. Con la mano libre corría los cabellos que inundaban su alegre rostro invadido por claras pecas. Y sonreía, porque era su mayor felicidad estar acariciando a ese pobre perro que probablemente tuviera pulgas, o sarna, o la rabia, pero a ella no le importaba.

Porque era feliz, haciendo feliz a esa criatura.

Y la reconocí como Kinomoto.

Y en ese preciso instante quise patear el culo de Eriol porque el cabron siempre tenía razón en cada mierda que decía.

* * *

Había pasado un mes, desde que hice mi descubrimiento. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho: seguía peleando con Kinomoto, nos seguían sacando a fuera, seguía contándole todo con lujo de detalles a Eriol.

También le conté que me gustaba. Al día siguiente de que lo descubriera.

-¿Y no te habías dado cuenta antes? Valla, pensé que eras más inteligente Shaoran.

Trate de tomar lo último como un comentario banal más que como una desestimación de mis capacidades mentales.

Lo único que había cambiado desde ese fatídico día era mi forma de verla. Digamos, seguía siendo la torpe Kinomoto, pero era la torpe Kinomoto _que me gustaba._

También había cambiado mi poesía. Pase de escribir canciones relacionadas con mi forma de ver las cosas a hacer temas bastante empalagosos, parecidos a aquellos de los cuales yo solía mofarme.

Gajes del oficio, supongo. Todo músico debe reinventarse.

La única cosa que había cambiado causando desagrado en mi persona fue Eriol. Se le dio por enamorarse.

Y no me digan que era lo mismo. Porque a mi me gustaba Kinomoto, pero Eriol se había enamorado.

De una chica -duh. La mejor amiga de Kinomoto.

-La cosa es que voy de a poco. Ayer le dije que me gustaba.- le oí decir una vez.

Eriol debe ser bipolar, o lento de entendimiento, pero no me puede decir que va "de a poco" y luego haberle dicho que le gustaba.

-Y tu Shaoran, ¿Cómo vas con tu asunto?

-Qué asunto.- me iba a hacer el desentendido.

-Tu asunto "K"- dijo con una sonrisita burlona. Agrego comillas graficas con los dedos.

Eriol tiene la habilidad de romperme bastante las canicas.

-Que va, ni que me fuera a casar con ella. No pienso hacer nada con "mi asunto".

Negó con la cabeza.

-Shaoran, mi dulce Shaoran. Debes apresurarte si no quieres que la damisela entre en el radar de algún caballero de armadura brillante, porque ahí la pierdes hermano.

Íbamos caminando por un pasillo largo, camino a clase.

-De que caballero me estas…- pero las palabras quedaron en mi boca al ver a la persona que era tema central en nuestra mas reciente conversación caminando rumbo al primer piso. Parecía que estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.

Trataba de concentrarse en pisar un escalón a la vez, pero en su intento no reparo en que los libros que cargaba eran demasiado pesados y que pronto harían contrapeso provocando que inevitablemente perdiera el equilibro.

Su cuerpo caía, y yo estaba a punto de correr.

Por un momento me imagine en esas películas donde el chico conoce a la chica cuando ella tropieza en las escaleras, y viven una mágica historia de amor, ya saben. Lo típico.

Pero entonces vi como el cuerpo de mi compañero de curso, Hoshi, había salido de la nada materializándose a su lado y tomando su cintura en el proceso. Los libros fueron a parar al piso, pero Kinomoto estaba bien sujeta del tipo ese.

_Maldita,_ pensé.

Y sabía que mi rencor era muy injusto, pero no podía evitarlo. La forma en la que se quedo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente me hizo odiarlos a los dos.

Las pecosas mejillas de ella se habían puesto carmín.

Estaba aproximadamente cinco metros, escondido con Eriol detrás de unos casilleros.

El la ayudo a levantar los libros, y luego se despidió con un simple "cuídate la próxima" y un guiño.

-¿Sigues pensando en no hacer nada?- me dijo Eriol sonriendo burlonamente por 354644565453654 vez en lo que iba de su vida.

* * *

Cada vez se hacía más cercano el día del amigo, y nuestro colegio ponía cierto énfasis en especial en esa fecha, por el tema de la amistad, solidaridad, etc etc etc.

La delegada de la clase, Chiharu -una chica morena y de trenzas-, estaba hablando sobre alguna cosa del amigo invisible o algo así.

-Jugaremos al amigo invisible- había dicho ella.–Ya pregunte a los directivos y estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero vamos a hacerlo un poco diferente a como acostumbrábamos. Será por parejas, y ninguna de las dos partes sabrá quien es el otro. ¡Eso lo hará más misterioso y divertido! En ciertos lugares del colegio –como la entrada del baño, o junto a un banco en el patio- hay una caja en donde serán colocadas las cartas. Ahora, en esta bolsa de aquí –señalo la ya anteriormente nombrada, que reposaba en sus manos- tengo dos papeles de cada lugar en los que coloque las cajas. Por ejemplo: yo saco _"al lado del quiosco"_ y si Yamazaki –indico con el dedo índice a su amigo- saca también el otro papel con la misma inscripción, seremos amigos invisibles. Pero ninguno de los dos sabrá quién es el otro, obviamente.

Preste la mínima atención como para saber que se iba a tratar de algo que no me interesaba.

Hubiera preferido tener literatura, señores, a esta cosa rara de chicas _ultraemocionadas_ que un poco mas y nos piden que nos pongamos a bailar la macarena o algo así.

Gruñí. A continuación, y dado a que vivo felizmente en una democracia, manifesté mi desacuerdo con el tema declarando un simple "que aburrido", que no paso desapercibido para mi compañera de banco.

Al cabo de dos o tres comentarios comenzamos a discutir. Que manía la de la tipa de encontrarme el defecto.

Pero no sé en qué momento el tema de conversación -o pelea- paso a tratar sobre mi cara, y al segundo siguiente tenía su mano sobre las arruguitas que se encontraban en mi frente al fruncir el ceño.

De más esta decir que me puse más rojo que un tomate, y no la aparte de un manotazo porque ella era una dama y yo un caballero. Pero casi.

Como pude, me aleje y baje la vista. El resto fue un intercambio de palabras en ese momento incomodo, que no vale la pena recordar, no señor.

Dirigí mi vista al frente hasta que sentí que casi me estampaban un papel en la cara.

Preste atención y vi que era Chiharu.

Ah, la mierda del amigo invisible y todo eso.

De mala gana agarre el papel, y cuando lo hice, la chica me miro de una manera muy extraña, como cómplice, y dijo algo de que _"se lo iba a agradecer_" o cosas por el estilo.

¿Por qué agradecerle un papel aparentemente sin sentido? Tengo bastantes en la carpeta.

Ah, asunto complicado, el de las mujeres. Seres extraños que parecen tener en la psiquis un agujero negro. Misterioso.

Como no estaba entre mis intenciones descifrar lo que el singular ejemplar del género femenino tenía para decirme, me concentre en captar lo que decía el papel. Simplemente una palabra.

Me quede atónito al escuchar que mi compañera decía el mismo sustantivo que me había tocado a mí.

_Aja,_ con que a esto se refería la chica.

Lo medite unos momentos.

Si, se puede decir que es astuta.

Todo daba a entender que Chiharu sabía que a mí me gustaba mi compañera de banco. Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos: ¿Cómo se entero la susodicha?

Mi cabeza giro como 90° hacia la izquierda, y concentre mi vista en una persona en especial. Una persona de pelo negro-azulado.

Ah, el cabron me las va a pagar.

* * *

Y me vengue. Debo decir que me sentí bastante bien al mandar un mensaje con el contenido de "Te amo, Kaho" a Tomoyo desde el celular de Eriol, en un descuido de este.

El hijo de puta iba a tener que dar un par de explicaciones después.

Antes de irme a dormir, esa misma noche, revise mi teléfono por si tenía algún mensaje, y sonreí al reconocer el nick de Eriol en la bandeja de entrada.

"_Ahora sí que te la aguantas, puto, de esta no te salvas" _decía el mensaje. Me carcajee un rato.

Es decir, ¿qué tan mala podía ser la venganza de Eriol?

Al día siguiente descubrí que esta podía ser no solo mala, sino que aterradora. Les vengo a relatar, tratando de ser lo más fiel posible, en que se baso dicha venganza.

La cosa fue más o menos así:

Fui al colegio al otro día, sin haber hecho ninguna carta para esa cosa del amigo invisible, la verdad es que me había acostado tarde después de jugar videojuegos y lo primero que pensé después de eso fue en dormir. Así que ya ven.

Eriol me golpeo bastante, aunque la pelea fue más bien en broma que de verdad. Siempre había sido así.

Termino el acostado en el piso suplicando piedad y yo sentado sobre su cabeza.

-Aunque ganaste solo esta batalla, Shaoran, no la guerra. Todavía falta que lance mi ataque mortal.- aseguro.

Y yo no le creí.

_Inocente criatura…_

El curso era una revolución, cosas del amigo invisible, y todo eso. Deje mis cosas y me fui a dar una vuelta con Eriol al patio.

-Shaoran, ¿me muestras esa canción que compusiste hace tiempo, la que te dije que me gusta? No me acuerdo como era.

Fue un comentario inocente, Eriol con su cara inocente, así que no tuve porque sospechar. Hasta que volvimos al curso y revolví entre mis cosas, y note que mi carpeta de acordes y canciones no estaba.

Mire su sonrisa triunfante y quise reírme yo también. ¿Eso era toda la venganza? ¿Esconderme el cuaderno?

-Valla, Eriol, debo decir que esperaba más de ti y tus destrezas vengativas que simplemente tomar mi cuaderno. Estoy decepcionado, hermano.

-Oh, créeme que no fue solo eso. Ha sido mucho peor.

El seguía con esa gigante sonrisa ganadora, y por primera vez en el día, comencé a temer. La cosa pintaba mal, gente.

Mi mueca divertida cambio drásticamente a una más severa.

-Eriol, ¿Qué hiciste?

Sin disminuir ni un milímetro su mueca, fue sacando del bolsillo un pequeño sobre verde.

Y entonces comprendí.

Casi a punto de quitarle la carta, Eriol echo a correr. Y corría como un desgraciado, el buen hijo de su madre.

Adivine su destino: la biblioteca. Tuve la estúpida idea de contarle ayer, como siempre, todo lo ocurrido con Kinomoto. Y el imbécil había sacado provecho.

Este es hijo de los zorros, por astuto.

En un momento lo había perdido de vista, así que simplemente corrí hacia la biblioteca, y entre.

No había nadie más que la bibliotecaria, así que con un sentimiento de alivio y victoria me encamine a la caja que fácilmente pude interpretar como la intermediaria en el juego del amigo invisible.

Cuando iba a abrirla para sacar la maldita carta, sentí que la bibliotecaria se paraba y me miraba con reproche.

-Señor Li, tengo el recado del señor Hiragisawa de que usted no puede tocar esa caja. Lo siento.

La mire incrédula. ¡Era mi carta!

-Pero esa carta es…-

-Esa carta la dejo el señor Hiragisawa y me dijo estrictamente que no dejara que usted la saque. Así que si no tiene nada más que hacer aquí, le pido que se retire.

Así que ustedes recordaran ese día, como el día en el que decidí matar a Eriol Hiragisawa.

* * *

¡Volví, con el esperado pov Shaoran! Se habrán dado cuenta que hay una importante retrospección, como de un mes y medio, más o menos.

Ustedes se peguntaran, ¿a qué se debe que la autora no publique tan seguido? Bueno, tratándose de ustedes y porque creo que están en su derecho, les voy a contar el por qué: estoy embarazada. Mi marido y yo tomamos la noticia muy a gusto, ¡Es que estábamos esperando un bebe hace bastante! Ambos esperamos que sea un niño, bueno, saludable, y encantador como su padre. Shaoran tiene en vista unos nombres bastante raros para ponerle, pero a mí me gusta Teo. Esas discusiones siempre terminan en la cama, y no del modo inocente…

.

.

.

.

.

JAJAJJAJAJAJA, me hubiera gustado verles la cara, aunque creo que la mayoría ninguna se la creyó. Son las dos de la mañana y me agarra la hora de la pelotudes, así que ustedes ven las consecuencias (?

Así que aquí lo tienen. El tan ansiado pov Shaoran. ¿a que ninguna de ustedes se imaginaba que la historia podía tener esa vuelta tan rara? Es que me parecía muy meloso poner que la carta la había hecho el, aunque en un principio esa era la idea, mas no tenía pensado poner un pov Shaoran. Pero me parece que queda más interesante así.

PD: Hubo un pequeño cambio en el cap 1, mas bien agrege una frase, cuando Saku va a la biblioteca a poner su carta, en el camino se encuentra a Eriol. Creo que asi encajaban un poco mas las cosas.

Pero que, las que juzgan son ustedes, bellas. ¡Espero rewiews, oh si!

Las adora con todo su corazón,

**Chica Biónica.**


	6. Bailar pegados

Entre el bullicio en el que se había convertido mi casa pude escuchar el sonido del timbre. Evadiendo ágilmente a varios jóvenes con un par de copitas de más, me acerque a la puerta de mi casa para recibir al que supuse, sería un invitado más. Pero me altere al ver a dos efectivos de la policía parados correctamente en el porche.

-Señorita, me temo que deberemos arrestarla.- dijo uno de ellos.

No vale la pena aclarar que se me helo hasta la punta de los pies con la sola mención de que podían llevarme a la comisaria.

-¿P-porque?- tartamudeé, tratando de modular el tono de mi voz para que no dejara ver el calibre de mi pánico.

El oficial me brindo una sonrisa traviesa. -¡Por ser demasiado sexy!

Y de un tirón se saco sus pantalones.

Los dos "oficiales" entraron a mi casa antes de que pudiera preguntarles el motivo de su descabellada reacción. Supongo que por el shock.

De repente sentí que una mano tiraba de mi cuerpo, el que yacía inerte en la puerta todavía abierta.

Me encontré con la mirada divertida de unos ojos chocolates. Seguida por la fuerza que ejercía su cuerpo, ambos nos sentamos en las escaleritas de la entrada de mi casa, con la música alocada de fondo.

Mire a las estrellas y me pregunte como me había permitido llegar a esta situación.

-Estoy demasiado confundida.- dije en un arrebato de sinceridad. Lo mire sorprendida cuando escuche su profunda carcajada.

-¡Y que lo digas! ¿Quién diría que Tomoyo llegaría a contratar un par de strippers?! Esa mujer está loca, y no miento Sakura.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me robo el aliento por unos segundos.

-Shaoran, ¿Me recuerdas porque permití que hicieran una fiesta en mi casa, un martes por la noche, y porque se me paso por la cabeza dejarle los preparativos a Tomoyo, teniendo en cuenta lo que eso significaba?- creo que fue la pregunta más larga que formule en mi vida.

El volvió a reírse, cosa que provoco que se me estrujara el estomago. Comenzaba a amar ese sonido.

-Creo que era otra de sus estrategias para ganar el concurso. La chica no va a permitir ser derrotada, y para eso invito a casi todo el colegio a tu casa. Realmente no entiendo como Eriol puede acercarse a ella sin sentir pánico.

Torcí el gesto ignorando su último comentario, y alarmándome por el primero.

-¿Ósea que esos mocosos están haciendo destrozos en mi casa?- el asintió. -Realmente me alegro de que Touya y mi papa no estén por toda la semana, no se qué sucedería si vieran la casa en este momento.

-¿Y tu madre?- pregunto él. La mención de la mujer que me dio la vida logro compungirme por unos instantes.

-Ella murió cuando me dio a luz. Estaba muy enferma y su cuerpo no soporto el parto.- conteste con algo de pesar.

Note como él se tensaba a mi lado. -Lo siento mucho, Sakura.- en un gesto que me sorprendió y enterneció con una intensidad insospechada, el tomo fuertemente mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Sentí que el corazón se me derretía.

Apreté nuestro agarre, y mi mano libre voló hacia su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, en serio. Adoro a mi madre aunque no la haya conocido, y confió en que ella me cuida desde arriba.

Sus ojos me miraron con tanta pasión y profundidad, que por un momento pensé que quería traspasar a mi alma solo con esa mirada. Se fue acercando lentamente, su mano repto hasta mi cintura. Sabía lo que se acercaba, y por un momento me permití pensarlo. Estaba en mis cinco sentidos, y el no me había visto tomar alcohol en ningún momento, así que no habría excusas si después por alguna razón el pedía explicaciones. Pero no me importaba. Lo único que quería ahora era que él me besara.

Nuestras narices se rozaron, y pude ver como sus fuentes de chocolate se cerraban, así que hice lo mío y espere ansiosa el toque de sus labios.

-¡Con que aquí estaban!

El grito que provenía de la puerta de entrada nos sobresalto tanto que nos separamos dando un nada delicado salto, recreando las distancias. Pero nuestras manos permanecían entrelazadas.

Una borracha Tomoyo se acerco para apoyar con algo de esfuerzo una mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran y la otra sobre el mío. Se agacho para quedar a nuestra altura.

-Shiiiiicos, vengan a dentrrro.- dijo medio arrastrando las palabras. -¡Vamos a hacer un karaoooke!- exclamo.

Su repentina aparición hubiese sido graciosa si no hubiera interrumpido mi momento con Shaoran, del cual comenzaba a arrepentirme.

¿Y si él creía que me gustaba? Se burlaría de mí durante toda la secundaria. No podía permitir eso. Nuestra relación no podía pasar de novios falsos y eventualmente amigos.

Tomoyo se fue sin siquiera comprobar si la seguíamos o no. Entro a la casa trastabillando. Claramente, no estaba del todo lucida.

Shaoran sonrió y acerco nuestros rostros de nuevo. Por un momento creí que volvería a intentar besarme, y deje que me embrujara con sus ojos chocolates, pero rápidamente movió su boca hacia arriba y mordió mi nariz. -Vamos adentro, nos están esperando.

Confundida, me deje guiar hacia adentro. También, vale decir, algo decepcionada. Realmente esperaba ese beso.

No sabía que me pasaba con Shaoran, y esperaba no descubrirlo pronto. Por que cuando lo hiciera, caería ante él como una pequeña mosca. Viéndolo correr conmigo hacia el salón, ayudándome a esquivar borrachos y de paso regalándome sonrisas cómplices, comprendí que sería muy fácil desarrollar sentimientos hacia él. Y el claramente no me vería como mas que una amiga, o una falsa novia.

Mejor trataba de mantener las distancias.

Ambos nos encontrábamos ahora en el salón, y vi el equipo de karaoke ya instalado en la tele.

Eriol fue quien hablo primero. No se veían signos de que estuviera ebrio, y cuando acostó gentilmente a Tomoyo sobre un sillón para que durmiera, antes de agarrar el micrófono, comprendí por que no había tomado. Estaba ahí para cuidar de Tomoyo. El sentimiento de ternura que me embargo en ese momento me hizo agárrale cariño al novio de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Hoy, queridos amigos, descubriremos esa faceta de artista que tanto tenían guardada! ¡La primera pareja que pase a cantar es la de Chiharu y Takashi!-

Todos aplaudieron, silbaron y luego abuchearon a la pareja cuando termino de cantar. Su talento no estaba arriba de un escenario, evidentemente. Se podía ver el rostro sonrojado de Chiharu por la vergüenza, pero el de Takashi permanecía con esa eterna sonrisa. Creo que si le volvían a pedir que cante, hasta accedería. Ese pensamiento me saco una sonrisa.

-Chicos, chicos, no se dediquen al canto, no es lo suyo. -Eriol miraba desaprobatoriamente a los dos jóvenes que se metían entre el público.

-Ahora, ¡Pasa al escenario la adorable pareja de Sakura y Shaoran! ¡Aplausos!-

Claramente, todo esto formaba parte del plan malévolo de Tomoyo, y Eriol no era más que un títere.

Shaoran me tendió la mano una vez que hubo ingresado al escenario para ayudarme a subir.

Eriol se acerco a nosotros. -Chicos, no me decepcionen y canten como nunca. Si logramos esto, tenemos a la mitad del colegio ganado. Con la canción que elegimos, no puede fallar. Ahora, liberen su pasión. -y después de un guiño de ojo, nos dejo solos en el escenario.

Apreté la mano de Shaoran. -Estas consciente de que vamos a hacer el ridículo, ¿Verdad?

El soltó una carcajada. -No lo dudo.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, y casi me largo a reír al reconocer la canción. _¿Bailar pegados?_ Tomoyo me dijo una vez que esa canción estaba inventada para el romance. A mí me parece ridículamente empalagosa.

En la televisión comenzaron a aparecer las letras en azul, lo que indicaba que empezaba el varón.

_Bailar de lejos no es bailar,  
Es como estar bailando solo  
Tú bailando en tu volcán,  
Y a dos metros de ti  
Bailando yo en polo._

La canción seguía pareciéndome graciosa, pero era inevitable que quedara admirada de la forma en la que Shaoran cantaba. Su fuerte voz me atravesaba la garganta, invitándome a acercarme más, para así poder disfrutar más plenamente el placer de su canción.

Sin dejar de mirarme, su mano se dirigió a mi cintura, de donde me asió firmemente. A mí se me aceleraron los latidos.

Casi no me doy cuenta de que las letras que seguían eran rosadas.

_Probemos una sola vez, _

_Bailar pegados como a fuego.  
Abrazados al compás,_

_Sin separar jamás  
Tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo._

La parte que venía era el estribillo, y como las letras se volvieron violetas conjeture que esta parte era cantada por los dos. Shaoran ahora me miraba solamente a mí, y si no fuera porque me estaba agarrando, creo que ya habría caído al piso por el temblor de mis piernas.

_Bailar pegados es bailar,  
Igual que baila el mar con los delfines,  
Corazón con corazón, en un solo salón,_

_Dos bailarines,  
Abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,  
Sintiéndonos la piel,  
Nuestra balada va a sonar,  
Vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar._

_Bailar pegados es bailar,-_cante con un hilo de voz. Nuestras caras, por tercera vez en la noche, volvían a estar muy cercas, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi nariz.

_Bailar pegados es bailar, -_repitió el. Sus ojos eran asombrosamente profundos.

_Es bailar_.- finalizamos juntos.

Hubo un silencio de aproximadamente tres segundos, y luego de eso se escucharon silbidos y aplausos de todas las direcciones del salón. Mi cara era un tomate. Me aleje instantáneamente de Shaoran, inquieta por lo que yo podría llegar a hacer si acercaba demasiado mi rostro al suyo.

Shaoran no se separo de mí por el resto de la noche.

De nuevo me encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca, demasiado cansada por la fiesta que habíamos tenido el dia anterior. Según los resultados, el 80% del alumnado ahora quería que ganen la pareja de Tomoyo y Eriol junto con Shaoran y yo. Y si bien ellos no tenían la decisión, sino Rika, el tener gente de nuestro lado ayudaba bastante. O eso creía. Que mas da.

No era que tuviera ganas especiales de ir a esas cabañas, pasando un fin de semana a solas con Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol.

Una fin de semana sola con Shaoran, y una pareja que lo último que iba a hacer era prestarnos atención a nosotros.

Un fin de semana a solas con Shaoran.

La idea comenzaba a parecer más… interesante.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No, no, no. Shaoran no me gusta. No me puede gustar. ¡Somos amigos! Y hace no menos de dos semanas nos llevábamos como perros y gatos. Estoy segura que si yo saliera con intenciones románticas, el me daría una patada directo a su natal Hong Kong.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la caja que contenía las cartas del juego del amigo invisible. El martes de la semana que viene terminaba el juego y se descubrirían las identidades de nuestro amigo invisible, así que quedaba poco. Aunque yo estaba algo nerviosa. ¿Qué haría con este chico cuando me dijera quién es? No podía negar que las canciones y el gesto en si eran alegadores, pero no me parecía algo muy sensato de mi parte ilusionar al chico concediéndole alguna cita o algo así, siempre y cuando haya un riesgo de que el no me llegara a gustar. Nunca creí en amores impuestos. La gente se enamora naturalmente.

Así que decidí contestar a sus cartas de modo en que quedara claro que mis intenciones eran _AMIGABLES._

_Regálame tu risa,  
enséñame a soñar  
con solo una caricia  
me pierdo en este mar._

_Regálame tu estrella,_  
_la que ilumina esta noche,_  
_llena de paz y de armonía,_  
_y te entregaré mi vida_

_Haces que mi cielo_  
_vuelva a tener ese azul,_  
_pintas de colores_  
_mis mañanas solo tú_  
_navego entre las olas de tu voz_  
_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_  
_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_  
_tú, y tú, y tú…_

Sonreí, realmente conmovida con la canción pasmada en ese papel carta.

Quizás podría hacer una excepción, y darla una chance a mi amigo invisible.

Dejando de lado ese tema, decidí ir al patio a esperar a Shaoran, quien dijo que iba a ayudarme a que termine de entender un tema de Química que no comprendía del todo. Shaoran casi que era como mi tutor. Sonreí.

Me senté bajo el refugio de un gran cerezo, y abrí la carpeta de Química dispuesta a asimilar conceptos antes de la llegada de mi instructor.

Diez minutos pasaron, y el no llegaba. Revise mi reloj, para ver si me había equivocado en la hora. Fruncí el ceño al ver que la hora estaba bien, y el tenia un retraso.

Deje de preocuparme por un rato, seguro tuvo algún percance sin importancia. Ya llegaría.

Cuarenta minutos después, y luego de haber releído la carpeta 9 veces, me convencí de que Shaoran se había olvidado de su lección.

Más que enojada, me sentí desilusionada. Por alguna razón albergaba la esperanza de que pasáramos un buen rato juntos, entre medio del estudio. Ya había pasado una vez, en mi casa.

Pero por supuesto, eso había sido obligatoriamente. No tenía ningún tipo de compromiso de vida o muerte respecto a ayudarme, a escasos 15 minutos del examen.

Como último recurso, y en vista de que mi reiterativo esfuerzo por insertar conocimientos en mi cerebro no había dado resultados significativos, comencé a escribir chiquitito en un pequeño pedazo de papel algunos conceptos y formulas. Una inocente ayuda de memoria.

Shaoran entro al salón quince minutos después de que la prueba comenzara, con un aspecto que dejaba a desear bastante. Camisa desarreglada, corbata algo suelta y el cabello todo revuelto. En su rostro, casi imborrable, una gran sonrisa.

Solo desapareció al verme.

_Por supuesto,_ pensé, _el acaba de acordarse_.

Inicio una breve charla con el profesor, y luego el le entrego un examen. A pasos apurados, casi corriendo, se encamino a nuestro asiento.

-Lo siento, te juro que no lo olvide. Estaba saliendo de la práctica y…-

-Li, Kinomoto, una palabra más y les saco el examen a los dos.- el tono amenazante del profesor no dejaba dudas de que cumpliría su promesa de ser necesario.

-Si sigues hablando nos reprobaran.- dije fríamente, en un susurro.

El me miro con suplica, y pude ver que realmente estaba arrepentido.

Sin querer pensar más en eso, puse toda la atención posible en la prueba.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegue a la triste conclusión de que reprobaría de todas formas.

Después pensé en el papel que se escondía en el bolsillo de mi blazer. Tal vez, podría usarlo… solamente para salvar el examen.

Lentamente y con disimulo, lleve una mano a mi chaqueta, y extraje el papel. Luego de adquirir un par de respuestas, lo volví a cerrar, y me disponía a guardarlo cuando note la presencia demasiado cercana del profesor.

En un intento desesperado por deshacerme de aquel objeto, lo arroje al suelo, justo en medio de mi banco y el de mi compañero.

Pero el profesor noto el movimiento entre nosotros. Se acerco y mi pánico aumento al verlo agacharse y recoger el papel. Inspecciono su contenido, y me miro con una expresión enfadada.

-Kinomoto, ¿Me puede decir que significa esto?-

Me quede paralizada, pero supuse que de un modo u otro tendría que contestar. Estaba por abrir la boca, cuando alguien se me adelanto.

-Es mío.

Todo el curso, ya a la expectativa con respecto a si el profesor me iba a suspender o no, miro asombrado a mi compañero de banco.

-¿Qué dice, Li?- inquirió el profesor, no menos atónito. Es decir, era Li, el alumno ejemplar.

-Que el papel es mío. Yo lo estaba usando, y yo lo deje caer. No puede que echarle la culpa a Sakura.

Si el resto estaba sorprendido, yo estaba que no podía hablar. Patee su pie, pero él me respondió con una mirada que indicaba que me callara.

El profesor se rasco la nuca. -En ese caso… supongo que tendré que reprobarlo. -parecía decepcionado. -Entrégueme su examen, Li.

Todavía sin poder mover un solo musculo, observe como Shaoran se retiraba del salón, no sin antes mirarme con un gesto de culpa que me conmovió el alma entera.

* * *

APARECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SI SEÑORES, y con nuevo capítulo. No me van a decir que Shao no es la cosa más tierna que hay, no? Lo amo muchoooooooo!

Mi vieja me dice que me vaya a dormir. La cosa es más o menos así:

-¡PAULAAAAAA, RAJA A DORMIRRR!

-¡YA VOYY MAMAAAAAAAA!

Etc.

**Chica Biónica.**


End file.
